LA BOMBONERIA DEL Nº15
by libertad
Summary: Humor, romance y locuras, una historia donde los merodeadores son el equilibrio de tres chicas que juegan con la ley como con una rana de chocolate.
1. El testamento

LA BOMBONERÍA DEL Nº 15.

Capítulo 1.

El testamento:

Última semana en Hogwarts- Lily Evans no era precisamente una chica sentimentalista o romanticona, así que borremos de nuestra cabeza la estúpida idea de que la pelirroja de ojos verdes dijo aquello seguido de un suspiro, más bien había sido un tono monótono de sincero aburrimiento mortal, los EXTASIS los habían hecho en marzo y no tendrían los resultados hasta junio ¿ que coño estaban haciendo aún en aquel colegio? Perder el tiempo, y, ser agobiados por los profesores sobre las diferentes profesiones que podrían hacer.

¿tienes que decir eso todos los lunes?- Así como Lily era una persona que se alteraba con facilidad, Eva Hawkins era una persona, que vivía, respiraba, comía y dormía alterada e histérica, sobra decir que la chica era una impaciente, Evans tenía el suficiente aplomo como para pensar un plan maestro bajo cualquier presión, la prueba estaba en que se había mantenido inamovible bajo los castigos e interrogatorios de Dolly "croak" umbridge, Eva, sin embargo, solía tirar demasiado de la calculada paciencia del sapo o cualquier profesor poniéndolos en tal tensión que conseguía que le quitaran el castigo en cuestión de minutos para perderla de vista;

Eva era una chica de la misma estatura de Lily, mientras que la pelirroja tenía un cabello color rojo cereza, el pelo liso y escalonado hasta la clavícula, unos labios finos y rojos como una fresa, una naricita de tulipán y unos estupendos ojazos verdes, Eva era otro símbolo exótico de belleza , de pelo tornasolado y ondulado, largo hasta más de los hombros, una nariz pequeña y con pecas, sus ojos, de un azul zafiro, se abrían en forma egipcia y sus labios que parecían los de una india, hacían la deliciosa combinación de entre sus dos padres, que, en un alarde de pasión habían juntado a una fabulosa y espectacular India, con un pasional (de sonrisa profident y ojos azul zafiro) Egipcio, el cual siempre lucía un perfecto bronceado, mientras que la pelirroja era de un color nacarado y brillante, muchas veces lechoso, que combinaba fatal con las ojeras que a Lily le producían los días de estudio intensivo, Lily o Lo, como solían llamarla sus amigas era una joven que derrochaba sensualidad en cualquiera de sus movimientos, tenía ese aire aniñado tan sensual que casi la hacía deliciosamente malvada, la forma de mirar, los gestos, la forma de andar, el vaivén de la falda junto a sus caderas...Lily podía quitar el aliento a más de uno sin proponérselo. Eva, era otra historia, esa chica si que podía presumir de ser exótica, en opinión de Lily y Gala, Naomi Campbell aquella pantera de mujer se quedaba corta con Eva, no es que la chica midiese 1,80, ni fuese una morenaza bien puesta, pero Eva era exótica la mirases por donde la mirases, hasta el acento de su voz era exótico.

Deberíamos de ir a Hogsmeade-la que acababa de hablar con voz calmada, melódica y neutral procedía del tercer miembro de aquel particular y pequeño grupo que paseaban por los jardines solitarios de Hogwarts, siendo la envidia de todos aquellos que terminaban sus últimos exámenes finales. Se llama Gala Clarks, ligeramente más bajita que las otras dos jóvenes, poseía un encanto natural que difícilmente pasaba inadvertido a los ojos de los demás, el pelo de un ondulado rebelde corto y escalonado hasta la base del cuello, el color a simple vista sería difícil de explicar, la joven es castaña oscura con reflejos naturales de color cobrizo, así como Lily y Eva eran proporcionadas, Gala , según ella, tenía el defecto de que en comparación en sus pechos sus caderas eran grandes, pero visto por los demás Gala apenas tenía pechos y el hecho de que sus caderas fuesen grandes no era verdad, eran absolutamente normales, lo único es que Gala tenía la suerte de tener una cintura de avispa que gritaba a los cuatro vientos curva peligrosa, los ojos de la morena, tenían un leve desliz oriental y de un color castaño casi oscuro que la hacían poseedora de una mirada muy profunda, una nariz perfilada... y si Lily era demasiado blanca y Eva muy morena, Gala se encontraba en el estado neutro de una chica latina del mediterráneo.

¿a hogsmeade? ¿para qué? Ya lo tengo muy visto, de hecho no quiero volver hasta que se me olvide de la cabeza y cuando tenga 60 años, que es la edad de los ataques de nostalgia, vendré a perderme en él, mientras tanto seguiré mirando estilos de decoración para el piso de francia- la pelirroja pasaba las hojas de la revista sin mirar nada concreto.

Lily! No puedo esperar a que cumplas la tercera edad para ir a recoger el correo restringido, además es precisamente por lo del PISO que quiero que vayamos.

puedes ir sola-

puedes chuparme el pie si te apetece-¡ojo! Que Gala ponga de vez en cuando una voz calmada, melódica y neutral, no significa en absoluto que sea paciente, calmada y educada, la morena necesitaría droga en cantidades hipogríficas para estar medianamente calmada, la razón por la cual estas tres chicas son tan histéricamente cuerdas, supongo que debe tener algo que ver con siete años de lucha continua contra los merodeadores, ¿qué donde están los causantes de esta histeria? Pues en Londres de aurores desde que terminaron el último examen, y aquí es donde reside realmente el problema actual de nuestras protagonistas, las cuales también estudiaron para auror, seguramente sacaron la mejor nota de los éxtasis, claro que los tres merodeadores también habrían sacado unas muy buenas puntuaciones, pero ellos están trabajando para reducir el crimen mágico organizado y ellas no, ¿por qué? TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE, TODO se resume en el problema más antiguo que existe en la tierra, en mi opinión claro está, y ese problema es: ellos son hombres y ellas mujeres, ellos son fuertes e inteligentes ellas hábiles e inteligentes, ellos son simpáticos y traviesos, ellas son histéricas y piradas, ellos actúan con el corazón y ellas por pura y simple vanidad...

Bueno parece ser que hay más problemas aparte del machismo, pero como soy una feminista empedernida y estoy de parte de las chicas los voy a pasar por alto y voy a escuchar la conversación tan acalorada que están teniendo y que hacen que todos los seres con alas habidos y por haber del bosque prohibido ¬¬ si eso incluye hipogrifos, thestrals, dragones, hadas, búhos, lechuzas y mil cosas más, salgan volando. Que ¿qué consecuencias trae eso? Bueno, aparte de un tráfico aéreo de cojones, Hagrid llora.

¡no voy a chuparte un pie! ¡eres una grosera!- gritó Lily.

¡me acompañarás a hogsmeade por las buenas o por las malas, por que ese correo te incumbe tanto a ti como a mi!- respondió Gala que siempre quería que se hiciesen las cosas como ella quería.

perdonad, pero si se trata del piso de Francia a mi también me incumbe- Eva se metió tontamente en la estúpida pelea.

¡tu no te metas!- gritaron las otras dos a la vez.

Claro que si, no me vais a excluir, aquí o gritamos todas para una o una para todas, no una para una y a la otra que la zurzan-

oh por dios! Que poca consideración hemos tenido- Gala se llevó una mano al pecho de forma melodramática.

Si quieres también podemos pegarte, para que NOTES que te prestamos atención- sugirió Lo.

Vale, pero de camino a Hogsmeade y por cierto- Eva levantó las manos antes de que Gala y Lily se arremangasen el suéter- si alguna de vuestras manicuradas manos- la gryffi de ojos zafiro miró las manos de sus compañeras y decidió corregirse , allí de momento la única que podía pagarse la manicura era ella- perdón- sonrió de lado- si alguna de vuestras garras se pone en alguna zona de toda mi persona os arrancaré las uñas una por una en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tengamos- creo que esta ha sido la frase que ha hecho huir a todos los animales del bosque prohibido, y ¡si! Hagrid sigue llorando, y ¡si! La mira horrorizado y ¡si! Va directo al despacho de Dumbledore. Pero las malas vibraciones y los ánimos de darse de ostias se han ummmm "apaciguado" y las tres se dirigen a paso ligero hacia un Hogsmeade aburrido (según ellas) donde les espera un correo restringido (según Gala) y una sorpresa completamente inesperada (según yo)

Que es un pueblo aburrido a las 10:00 de la mañana de un lunes de finales de mayo nadie lo puede negar, las calles aunque soleadas y empedradas como en un cuento ( voy a omitir el detalle de las florecitas, el deshielo y todo lo demás pero creo que os hacéis una idea) estaban más desiertas que el Sahara y no habían tiendas abiertas excepto a la que nuestras protagonistas quieren entrar.

¿tu estás segura de que estará abierta?- preguntó Lily un tanto escéptica.

claro que si para mi esa tienda siempre está abierta- Gala sonreía como un tiburón y sus ojos rasgados se reducían a dos líneas- veis? Está abierta-

ya decía yo que no lo estaría- Eva chascó la lengua observando la tienda que tenía cerrada con candado hasta la boca del buzón.

No os preocupéis, se las palabras mágicas para entrar-

Mmmm ¿alohomora?- sugirió Lo, Gala la miró como si fuese idiota.

Claro que no imbécil, esperad aquí y no os mováis- Gala se adelantó, se acercó a la puerta y sacó la varita, Lily y Eva se agacharon tapándose los oídos-KABOOM -

Una humareda de polvo las cubrió de arriba abajo y la risa presumiblemente desquiciada de Gala se escuchó por encima de la tormenta de arena, la tienda (ya abierta) pudo verse después de un rato, Lily y Eva al entrar alzaron una ceja.

no me acordaba de que en Hogsmeade había una tienda disney- comentó Lily asqueada

y no la había hasta que Disney alias el extenso acaparador engatusó a la tendera- explicó Gala mientras se dirigía a una de las estanterías que estaba llena de winnies the pooh ( curioso nombre).

y por que solo hay winnies?- siguió preguntando la pelirroja mientras cogía uno y comprobaba que se les podía arrancar la cabeza.

pero, Lo, ¿cómo crees que la engatusó?- preguntó Gala con una sonrisa que aparentaba de todo menos inocencia.

¿pegándole un polvo?- sugirió la joven de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, con expresión aburrida.

¿quién coño querría tirarse a la tendera esta? Le regaló un consolador- opinó Eva completamente convencida mientras forzaba la caja de cambio y como no había nada se ensañó con el cerdito hucha que le producía una inquina violenta sin motivo aparente, pero de veras que le caía mal, así que como no caían monedas lo rompió ( JA! ¡¡ya está! Lo hice! Me he cargado a Peter pettigrew! ¿A QUE NADIE LO ESPERABA? JAJJAJAJAJ señoras y señores he aquí la forma más original e inesperada de cargarse a la maldita rata traidora y el premio nobel a la mejor escritora que mató a colagusano es para...mi)

por fin algo de dinero, un mierdoso y roñoso...¿céntimo? un puto y maldito céntimo! NI SIQUIERA ES UN KNUT!- Eva lanzó la cabeza del cerdito contra la pared quedando reducido a polvo.

Ya está, encontré los papeles de alquiler del piso, las ofertas de los supermercados, el diccionario y... ¿esto que es?- Por si no lo sabíais la curiosidad mató al gato, pero este dicho siempre ha sido enviado a la mismísima mierda por estas tres chicas.

es papiro no?- observó Lily.

Lleva el sello de mi familia- se extrañó Gala.

Que yo sepa un mago solo utiliza papiro para el testamento familiar- comentó Eva, que de leyes y política tanto muggle como mágica sabía hasta desesperar.

Oh! Claro es el testamento de mi difunto padre-

Gala, tu padre falleció cuando tenías 5 años- le recordó Lily, la morena la miró mal.

Lo se perfectamente Evans, pero yo no recibiría el testamento con la herencia hasta la mayoría de edad, mi dulce y fabuloso padre se preocupó de que el resto de mi familia no tocase un solo knut- la joven tenía los ojos vidriosos mientras sus manos luchaban por romper el sello lacrado.

¿La mayoría de edad? Tu tienes 17- dijo Eva.

¿cuándo cumples los 18? Era por estas fechas pero no recuerdo bien- Lily se mordió el labio y Eva intentaba recordar, Gala lo meditó un momento.

Hoy, hoy es mi cumpleaños que desgracia que haya caído en lunes ¿no?-

Si- afirmó Lily.

Vaya que si- corroboró Eva

FELICIDADES!- gritaron juntas fueron a abrazarla pero Gala las miró con mosqueo.

ni me abracéis, sabéis que a mi me sienta fatal cumplir años así que a callar y miremos esto- Gala estaba un tanto mosqueada le había parecido ver algo sobre casarse.- ¡mierda! aquí dice que para recibir la herencia tengo que casarme, maldito cerdo manipulador y viejo verde, deberías removerte en tu tumba , desgraciado, no hizo una derechas mientras vivía y no lo ha hecho después de muerto-

Gala, vale ya, y mira, son 60.000 galeones por este dinero vale la pena hasta casarse con una cabra- le dijo Lily emocionada- necesitamos dinero, ya no nos queda nada, y este viene caído del cielo-

Pero Lo, aquí indica que tiene que ser un hombre- Gala también se había emocionado con la idea, pero estaba algo negativa y su lado creativo estaba en las más oscuras tinieblas.

Lo que no indica es que la ceremonia tenga que ser en el mundo mágico- observó Eva, las tres se miraron y un leve brillo demente acudió a sus ojos, tres horas después se encontraban en la habitación trazando un plan.

Ahora abandonemos la habitación de las chicas, salgamos de la torre Gryffindor, y dejemos atrás Hogwarts y el resto de Escocia para ir a Inglaterra, más concretamente a Godric Hollow donde se encuentran los más grandes, los chicos más guapos, los tres jóvenes más sexys del planeta Brad Pitt, Edward Norton y Jude Law, digo James, Remus y Sirius.

-Padfoot estás descentrado- James bajó la varita ante la desconcentración de su mejor amigo.

-lo siento Prongs, déjame descansar- Sirius se sentó en un banco de madera quitándose el sudor de la frente.

-¿te pasa algo?- James fue junto a él mientras bebía agua.

estoy bien, solo que tengo un mal presentimiento- Sirius se rascó la cabeza, James vio el gesto y se hizo hacia atrás.- ¿qué?- el moreno de ojos grises lo miró desconcertado.

¿un mal presentimiento? ¡has vuelto a coger pulgas! Y siempre que las coges me las pasas a mi y luego a Moony- el de cabello revuelto se alejó aún más.

Chicos correo de Dumbledore- Remus entró en ese momento en la habitación. Sirius bufó.

¿ves como si?- le señaló Sirius.

no, no lo veo, lo que veo es que estás otra vez con pulgas, eres un guarro tío- Sirius iba a protestar.

¿otra vez estás con pulgas? Iré a por el fumigador- dijo Remus.

¡¡Maldita sea no estoy con pulgas, ¡¡ahora resulta que no me podré ni rascar!- gritó Sirius arrebatándole la carta a Remus que aún no la había abierto.

Vale- James y Remus levantaron las manos en son de paz.-tranquilo fiera-

hay que ir a Hogwarts- dijo Sirius después de un momento de silencio.

¿ pasa algo?- preguntó James ya preocupado.

no, solo dice que vayamos-

pues si que has tardado en leer, eres un poco lento no?- opinó Remus, Sirius lo fusiló con la mirada hoy estaba con un humor de perros.( XD XD XD)

si Dumbledore no tuviese tantas condecoraciones y premios no hubiese tardado tanto-

sáltatelas-

no, es que hice una apuesta con Longbottom, por que el decía que a Dumbledore le iban a dar el premio a la sonrisa más dulce- Sirius estaba enfurruñado, James y Remus alzaron una ceja.

¿y?-los dos esperaban a que terminase de hablar.

pues que seguramente el tío debe tener el azúcar alto por que se la han dado y yo he perdido 10 galeones de rebote- Sirius se prometió no volver a hacer apuestas- me voy a duchar ah! Y Remus busca los caramelos de Limón que dice que se le han acabado-

hey! que yo también me tengo que duchar que vengo de correr!-

se siente- dijeron los otros dos chicos, Remus empujó a James contra la pared y se metió en el baño, el moreno fue a quitarle el otro baño a Sirius pero se quedó con la puerta en las narices.

¡¡¡daos prisa nenazas!- gritó James.

¡¡nenaza tu madre!-canturrearon Sirius y Remus.

como os oiga- murmuró James, pues su madre prácticamente los había criado a los tres, James cogió los caramelos de limón y los dejó encima de la mesa para que no se les olvidasen, escuchó la puerta de un baño- Remus- pensó y corrió hacia el baño, el licántropo llevaba aún la espuma de afeitar y había ido a por la cuchilla, vio entrar a James en el baño, se encogió de hombros y sujetándose mejor la toalla de la cintura se fue a la cocina, conjuró el espejo del baño, lo colocó junto a la pila y empezó a afeitarse con una sonrisilla.

¡¡he! ¿Y mi espejo?- gritó Sirius desde el baño

esto es lo mejor de estar en una casa en la que todos los tíos están buenos, nunca lamentas a quien ver primero- dijo la voz femenina y sensual del espejo de Sirius- y menos mal que no viene ninguna pelandrusca-

no nos lo recuerdes, estamos en época de sequía-murmuró Remus torturado

trabajáis demasiado, en Hogwarts os veía mucho más, claro que también veía a las pelandruscas aquellas, nunca os dije nada, ni les dije nada pero a mi no me gustaban en absoluto- Remus rió.

¿dónde está mi espejo?- Sirius llegó a la cocina y abrazó el espejo, para luego mirarse.

este hombre me quiere más que ningún otro-

ni lo dudes él es un vanidoso-le contestó Remus, diez minutos más tarde los tres cogían los caramelos de limón y se iban en traslador a Hogwarts, concretamente al despacho de Dumbledore.

¿qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó James observando el despacho que estaba lleno de pañuelos gigantescos de papel, los otros dos chicos se abrían paso entre los pañuelos, Dumbledore los quitó de un movimiento de varita.

Hagrid se acaba de ir, estaba llorando, decía algo sobre sus fieras del bosque y no se que de unas garras, en fin ya sabéis como se pone cuando llora, no hay quien le entienda...¿me habéis traído los caramelos?- el director hizo aparecer tres sillas, los chicos se sentaron y Sirius le dio los caramelos.

no es nada de que preocuparos, así que relajaos- los chicos sonrieron y se repantigaron a gusto en las sillas.

¿por qué no vais a ver a las chicas?- los merodeadores borraron la sonrisa- las noto un poco solas- continuó el profesor sin hacer caso de las caras de los tres chicos sentados frente a él- hacen cosas raras, están un poco nerviosas me parece, ya sabéis... con eso de que no las han llamado para trabajar...quizá si os ven...-

nos degüellen-

nos eunuquen- (cortar los innombrables)

nos torturen- Remus ya iba a empezar a narrar algunas anécdotas.

Vamos, vamos en el fondo queréis ir a verlas- Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano como si eso fueran cosas sin importancia.

Como querer queremos- bufó James.

Pero cuando estén atadas y amordazadas- Sirius no estaba por la labor de recibir otros 36 puntos por un mordisco de Eva.

Son peligrosas y más si nosotros nos encontramos en su ángulo de visión- Remus se tocó inconscientemente la nuca que una vez Gala golpeó con su propia cabeza a falta de un arma mejor.

¡¡¡Ay Dios mío, a ver si me he equivocado de personas!- exclamó el director de repente sobresaltando a los tres chicos, miraba entre las carpetas con cara de haber cometido un despiste enorme, los tres elevaron una ceja.

Yo creí que había llamado a los Merodeadores no a los Mierdicas-

Hey! No se pase un pelo! Yo soy un merodeador!- los tres se habían levantado de sus asientos absolutamente ofendidos.

No os preocupéis ha sido todo un completo error- continuó el director con su farsa.

NO! No ha sido ningún error ahora mismo vamos a ir a verlas y ¡¡punto en boca! Ningún Merodeador va a ser tachado de... de... mierdica, Venga andando!-James salió profundamente indignado del despacho seguido de sus dos mejores amigos.

Albus, deberías decírselo-

Lo se, pero no aún, antes tienen que pasar algunas cosas- Macgonagall suspiró y se metió entre las estanterías, al segundo volvió a salir.

Ya podrías haberme dicho que para que hiciesen caso había que pincharles el orgullo- le regañó la profesora indignada con el director.

Pues no! Sino hubiese resultado sospechoso así que como se lo digas a alguien no te dejo que te comas mi postre-

Chantajista-

Chaquetera-

Cha...- la profesora pensó otro insulto con cha, pero como no encontró dio un resoplido- los que me quedan son repes de la semana pasada hay que empezar por los insultos con Cho, asi que...chorizo-

Chochona-

¿y eso que quiere decir, bah! Eres un crío me largo- minerva se fue indignada hacia el interior de la biblioteca particular del profesor, mientras que el otro se anotaba un tanto.

Fin del primer capítulo.

¿ QUE PLAN HABRÁN IDEADO NUESTRAS PROTAGONISTAS?

¿LOS MERODEADORES IRÁN A VER A LAS CHICAS? O SE ACOJONARÁN A MITAD DE CAMINO?

¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESCONDE ALBUS?

¿SE CASARÁ GALA CON LA CABRA?

¿SIRIUS TIENE PULGAS?

¿RENUNCIARÁ MINERVA AL POSTRE DE ALBUS PARA CONTAR EL SECRETO?

¿CÓMO FUE ENGATUSADA LA TENDERA DE DISNEY?

¿EN REALIDAD HA MUERTO PETER PETTIGREW?

A esto os responderé SI! Ha muerto, en mi historia no caben ratas traidoras, nadie traicionará a los potter y mi harry vivirá feliz, al igual que Neville y... punto en boca!

(Que haya muerto la rata no quiere decir que esto no traiga consecuencias inesperadas)avisados estáis ¬¬ que luego nadie se queje de que no hay letra pequeña, o de que no leyó la letra pequeña, por que quien avisa...no es rata.

¿a que un review no sería mucho pedir? ¿a que no? Pues por eso mismo quiero 100 jjajjajajjaj

Libertad, Lib para los amigos.

Mafalda´s friend.


	2. ¿Adiós?

LA BOMBONERIA DEL Nº15

Capítulo 2

¿Adiós:

El mismo Lunes a las 13:00h de la tarde nuestras chicas estaban muy atareadas, la habitación parecía un completo caos, pero al parecer se las apañaban bien con aquel desorden.

¡EVA! ¡¿has visto a mi futuro marido!- gritó Gala desde una esquina de la habitación, removía el contenido de un caldero especialmente grande, a mi me recordaba a una de esas ollas de barro que utilizan los caníbales para darse un suculento banquete, estoy confundida creía que la del canibalismo salvaje era Hawkins no Gala -Eva! Lo has visto? Necesito el pelo para la poción- gritó de nuevo, mmm creo que no está haciendo el guisado de turno, además no veo ninguna victima cerca, a mala hora me cargue a la rata traidora en el capítulo anterior¬¬.

si! Esta bebiendo del retrete!- respondió la castaña que tenía la cabeza metida dentro de su baúl buscando algo, objetos de distinto tamaño salían disparados hacia la pared de atrás conforme la chica los iba sacando, detrás se encontraba Lily en una situación un tanto peligrosa a mi parecer , ya que la pelirroja de ojos verdes le estaba dando a la rueca( con la que se pinchó la tonta durmiente¬¬ si, la Aurora esa me parece, no se no estoy muy puesta en historias plagiadas de Disney) la cual tejía mágicamente un velo de novia, mientras Lily le daba a la rueca la pelirroja iba agachándose a los objetos voladores identificados(ovi) por Eva por que ella solo veía borrones.-Lily!- Eva dio un grito de alegría- encontré la Biblia de sacerdote sabía que la tenía por algún lado cuando se la robé a una de las monjas del orfanato de Gala.-

me estuvieron gritando delincuente durante dos veranos seguidos! Serás...-¬¬ censurado.

Gala a ti te gritan delincuente desde que tenías cinco años- la corrigió Lily.

Venga ya os podéis empollar los votos matrimoniales-siguió Eva mientras buscaba en la Biblia.

Pero aún no he terminado con el velo!- Lily se quejó.

Nos quedan seis días para organizarlo todo y tu aún no has terminado con el velo?- le gritó Eva a Lily sacudiéndole la Biblia en la cara.

Hace escasos 20 minutos que hemos empezado a desarrollar mi fabuloso plan, así que no me grites o harás tu el vestido de novia-

Ya tengo bastante con buscar el pueblo donde se realizará la boda, de buscar la capilla, de contratar al testigo judicial, de sobornar al juez...-

-¡¡¡no hay que sobornar a ningún juez!- exclamó Lily enfadada por que Eva no se ciñese a su plan.

no? Que pena-la castaña casi rubia hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Todo al parecer entre las protagonistas iba bien, Gala hacia las pociones ya que en esta ultima conversación había sacado un nuevo caldero, aun más grande si cabe y lo había situado al lado del otro( yo soy el otro caldero y me acomplejaría por tener un tamaño tan insignificante en comparación con el otro...como veis el tamaño siempre importa muajajajajj) Eva seguía buscando en la Biblia lo de los votos matrimoniales y riñendo con Lily sobre lo de sobornar a un juez mientras la otra se colocaba el velo en la cabeza para ver como le había quedado de perfecto. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas hasta que los merodeadores entraron por la puerta sin llamar y vieron a Lily colocándose el velo de novia, a Eva haciendo un discurso con la Biblia y a Gala persiguiendo una cabra que iba directa a un caldero hirviendo (lo de la cabra iba completamente en serio ¡¡así que no os sorprendáis en absoluto! ¬¬ estoy viendo tu cara de sorpresa ¿crees que estoy ciega?¬¬)

Pero antes de ver las reacciones de los Merodeadores retrocedamos en el tiempo, cuando los chicos más guapos, sinceros comprensivos, cariñosos y sexys (voy a vomitar de mentir tanto) iban por los corredores enfadados con el majísimo director.

-no me puedo crees que nos haya insultado de semejante forma-farfullaba un chico de ojos grises, su pelo era liso una melena muy elegante y natural de color azul oscuro casi negro, algunos mechones más cortos que los demás acentuaban sus facciones, sus labios de color carne y una sonrisa arrebatadora iban siempre acompañados de un gesto travieso que no se iba ni cuando Sirius se enfadaba, compartía la misma estatura con James y se quejaba del centímetro de más que tenía Remus, vamos que a simple vista los tres parecían de la misma altura, Black poseía una espalda ancha, no era excesivamente musculoso, se jactaba más de su agilidad que de su fuerza, la cual era la suficiente como para llevar a cierta castaña casi rubia en volandas desde el tercer piso hasta la enfermería y hacía más de dos años que no se ponía una túnica en presencia de su madre, para desesperación y vergüenza de la progenitora. No le gusta mucho la seriedad, tampoco es que se trata de una persona despreocupada, pero Sirius es juguetón y tiene muy en presente a su niño interior, leal a sus principios y a sus amigos, hasta la muerte si hace falta, al igual que James y Remus, Black tiene una moral que poco se deja amedrentar, no suele comerse mucho al coco, le da dolor de cabeza, sin embargo siempre suele ser muy acertado en todo lo que piensa, le encanta pelearse con Eva y se preocupa si ve a la chica demasiado tiempo callada, piensa que no es buen augurio.

-deben estar más salvajes que de costumbre- a James le había dejado de preocupar el hecho de que Dumbledore los hubiese "insultado", en cuanto salió del despacho se dio cuenta de que más bien los había manipulado pinchando en su orgullo de Merodeador, James Potter no era precisamente una persona rencorosa, hacía bromas por gusto y afición, si la mayoría de ellas recaían en Snape era por que este no comprendía que debía dejarlos en paz y también por que Sirius disfrutaba con ello, pasados estos meses se habían olvidado por completo de snivellus, pero no de las chicas , es difícil olvidar días de enfermería donde los seis desesperaban a la enfermera que ya era aficionada al nervocalm por vía intravenosa, James Potter era una persona de mentalidad brillante, que sólo era comparable con sus dos amigos y las tres chicas a las que iban a ver, y muy ingenioso, pocas veces se le veía vacilar ante algo, aunque eso era parte del encanto merodeador que poseían los tres chicos, eso si, cuando James Potter decía no, la tierra ya podía dejar de moverse que él no iba a cambiar de opinión, decía que tenía un nido de pájaros por cabello, aunque esa expresión la cogió una vez que Lily en uno de esos ataques de autodescontrol le acarició el pelo con las yemas de sus dedos y le sonreía al tiempo que tiraba por la borda cinco años de meterse con su pelo, James tomó al pie de la letra el cumplido de Lily, la cual sin duda lo había piropeado, Sirius y Remus opinaban que la pelirroja tenía una forma muy rara de adular y ahí se quedó la cosa, el moreno de cabello rebelde tenía aire de avispado y picarón que rivalizaba enormemente con la de Daniel el travieso, llevaba unas gafas redondas que le daban un aire intelectual y misterioso, las cuales ocultaban cuanto apenas unos ojos color avellana que brillaban siempre con intensidad, los labios lo suficiente carnosos como para fijarse durante una hora en ellos y una sonrisa que desarmaba el alma, James inconsciente del poder de su sonrisa solía utilizar pucheros que sí conseguían desarmar a la pelirroja durante algunos instantes, Sirius no podía con ellos, y Remus siempre apartaba la mirada cuando se avecinaba alguno, si había puchero había capricho para el rebelde chico, al que chantajear cada vez se le daba mejor, el deporte había hecho unos más que agradables cambios en el joven que cuando era pequeño era bastante delgado, siempre lleva las manos ocupadas en algo, ya sea con la snitch, escribiendo en algún papel, utilizando la varita o estrujando una bola antiestrés que tuvo toda la intención de regalar a Eva, ya que le parecía que aquella chica no ganaba con Valiums pero Lily se lo impidió, sin motivo aparente, ahora la bola la usaba él para pensar en planes.

-tanto tiempo sin verlas...a lo mejor han cambiado en algo- Remus cuando estaba nervioso acudía a un optimismo absolutamente negado que no pretendía engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo, pero le daba algo de ánimo para enfrentarse a una situación que podía ser peligrosa y difícil, cada uno con sus métodos para enfrentarse a la chica que lo vuelve loco, Remus Lupin es un chico en apariencia mucho más calmado que los allí presentes, en cierta manera..., és el único que se para a pensar las cosas dos veces, tanto si le parecen bien como mal, está colmado de arriba abajo de una paciencia inusual que mitad de ella desaparece cuando Gala se encuentra con él en cualquier tipo de situación, de color castaño claro lleva el pelo largo siempre recogido en una coleta bastante despeinada, su pelo en extremo liso ahora estaba descontrolado gracias a un peinado que Gala le hizo cuando estaba "dormido" (inconsciente) , seguía siendo liso pero la coleta ya no cogía todos los mechones ya que algunos son más cortos que otros, sus ojos son de un color miel que a Gala se le antoja dorado, y una mirada intensa, tanto cuando está enfadado como cuando se ríe a carcajadas, simplemente esa mirada hipnotiza en cualquiera de sus formas, cautiva y te deja tonta, sus rasgos son finos, tiene cara de niño bueno que no pega en absoluto con la sonrisa maliciosa que casi siempre hay en su rostro excepto cuando está concentrado que suele ocurrir muy a menudo, a Gala especialmente le encanta verlo sonreír ya que Remus tiene unos incisivos algo puntiagudos, su complexión es más fibrosa que muscular, y tiene la particularidad de ir leyendo mientras anda. (¬¬ si a alguien no le ha gustado mi forma de describir a los chicos que alce la mano lo suponía me han quedado de categoría).

Los tres chicos esperaban verlas en el departamento de seguridad mágica de ministerio como nuevas aurors , pero su sorpresa fue que no y en poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de por qué. Barty Crouch era un machista cabrón y nunca había admitido mujeres en su grupo.

escuchad, Dumbledore ha dicho que están más nerviosas de lo normal- les recordó Sirius- si se ponen en plan fiera no pienso dudar en usar la varita no quiero sufrir lesiones, Hawkins una vez me rompió una pierna por tres sitios, no me apetece estar en la enfermería ni siquiera un segundo ni estar indispuesto por algún veneno y que los días de baja me los descuenten del sueldo ya cobro bastante poco, como para que me quiten nada- los otros dos merodeadores asintieron comprensivos, sin duda ellas verían la situación como una derrota en toda regla, pocas veces habían perdido en algo, al igual que ellos, la mayoría acababan los seis en la enfermería con un empate ya que una broma chocaba con otra y se formaba la hecatombe o resultaban ser los demás los afectados de sus bromas o las notas de los exámenes siempre tenían los mismos resultados a pesar de robarse mutuamente los apuntes o cambiarlos, lo cual a Remus desesperaba en sobre manera, Lily acabó haciendo copias de todos sus apuntes pero la verdad es que no sirvió de mucho ya que Eva siempre había sido bastante capitalista y los vendía por tres galeones el kilo(Oo). Aquella era la primera derrota seria. Pronto llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, subieron por las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta de las chicas, no se oía ningún ruido seguramente a causa de un hechizo silenciador, dudaron un momento en si tocar o abrir directamente, luego recordaron que ellas nunca habían tenido mucha consideración y abrieron la puerta, el ajetreo les inundó los oídos por unos instantes hasta que las chicas les vieron, tan impresionados estaban de la escena que Sirius palpó la puerta y la volvió a cerrar.

están peor de lo que pensaba- dijo James- ¿qué hace Evans con un velo de novia? Si una vez le regalaron un ramo de flores y se lo hizo tragar al emisario, esa pelirroja no puede sostener ni siquiera una flor...¿cómo va a llevar un ramo de novia?-

Clarks perseguía una cabra con una esquiladora ¿o me lo parecía a mi?- Remus seguía impresionado mientras su mente intentaba digerir lo que había visto.

y ¿por qué Hawkins recitaba la biblia? Ella nunca ha mencionado ser creyente- el solo hecho de pensarlo hacía reír nerviosamente a Sirius- de hecho aquella vez que la vi degollar un gallo con la boca confirmó mis sospechas de que su dios es Marilyn Manson- La puerta se abrió de nuevo y aparecieron las tres chicas, tal y como las recordaban tan guapas y rebeldes en toda su plenitud, solo que ahora estaban serias y con los brazos cruzados.

¿qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Lily.

Hemos venido a veros- al menos eso es lo que quiso decir Remus pero en cuanto abrió la boca Gala le puso la varita en el cuello. Sirius y James sabían muy bien como se desencadenaban las cosas cuando comenzaban así, de modo que antes de hacer explotar el pasillo de la torre de las chicas James echó a correr hacia arriba seguido de una Lily enfurecida que le gritaba que el puesto que estaba ocupando él debía ser de ella. Sirius fue directo a la sala común seguido de los rayos de Eva , cuando la chica llegó se encontró con la sala común en apariencia vacía.

Black sal de donde estés-

Vale, pero no dispares de acuerdo? Hemos venido a veros- Sirius salió de detrás de un sillón en cuanto su cabeza asomó un rayo que el identificó como aturdidor le pasó muy cerca de la cabeza- Joder Eva! Te he dicho que no me dispares-

Has dicho que habéis venido a vernos! A vernos?- Eva se enfureció y sus ojos egipcios se entrecerraron- os largasteis sin decirnos nada, después de casi siete años- la chica fue hacia él y le pego en el pecho con los puños cerrados- como no vienes a despedirte de mi? Alguna vez me he ido yo sin decirte adiós?-

Eva- Sirius la miraba sin saber que decir, al parecer su motivo de enfado era distinto- nunca nos hemos tenido que decir adiós-

Pues por eso, pedazo de ...-Eva buscó un insulto- alcornoque! –(Oo)- se suponía que cuando tuviésemos trabajo nos diríamos adiós!-le gritó

Un momento eso lo suponías tu, además vosotras también solicitasteis los puestos de auror-

Eso no viene al caso, me da igual el trabajo, no te despediste de mi, ...asqueroso sangre limpia-(ese insulto está mucho mejor).

Esperábamos veros allí también, quizás más tarde o temprano, por eso no dijimos nada, en el fondo los tres pensábamos que todo seguiría igual solo que en otro lugar-

Black, no voy a estar en tu vida siempre- el animago sintió que algo se descolocaba en su interior ¿cómo que no? Pensó el chico mirando a Eva aturdido.

Lily y James forcejeaban en lo alto de la torre, era un poco peligroso por eso el moreno se las ingenió para detener a la pelirroja de su ataque de rencor, cuando la tuvo contra la pared la chica se desarmó.

maldita sea James- reprimió su mirada aguada- no tendrías que haber venido, me siento peor ahora-

Lily, no tienes por que sentirte humillada, no eres una mala bruja no es por eso por lo que no te han llamado y lo sabes-

sacaste mejor puntuación que yo? Porque no lo entiendo- el chico negó con la cabeza.

Tampoco es por eso, deberías de ir a ver a Crouch y entonces entenderías por que no te ha llamado, además que sepas que nos explotan- la chica resopló.

Sabes...aquí se os hecha de menos- se atrevió a decir la joven, total no los iba a volver a ver, aquel era el adiós que no se habían dicho hacía unos meses(¡¡JA!).

Ya suponemos ¿tu me echabas de menos?-ella asintió en un ataque de debilidad al sentir sus brazos rodeándola.

Un poco- contestó, luego se zafó de los brazos de James que le empezaba a atontar su aroma.

Estáis bien las tres?-

Claro que si, podemos vivir sin vosotros perfectamente-

Lo dudo-el moreno se plantó una sonrisa de incredulidad y la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo.

¿qué te crees James Potter?-

indispensable para ti- recibió un golpe-ves?- la pelirroja decidió acabar con todo se acercó a él y con lentitud unió su boca a la del merodeador.

Remus y Gala se aguantaban las miradas la cara de la chica estaba un poco congestionada, tenía ganas de llorar- no me apetece pelearme de acuerdo?- dijo ella apartando la varita- así que no me provoques- Remus negó sin dejar de mirarla- se que dentro de dos días será Luna llena, esta es la última poción matalobos que te doy, supongo que te las podrán preparar en le ministerio, aunque no serán tan buenas como las mías- Remus sonrió débilmente sin dejar ver los dientes, Gala cogió aire para aflojar un poco el nudo que tenía en la garganta- pensaba enviártela pero ya que...- Remus se acercó y puso su mano en la nuca de ella entrelazando los dedos con el cabello de la chica- nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente lo que has hecho por mi- le dijo en un susurro, la chica ahogó un sollozo, como le dolía tener que decirle adiós(son pesaditas eh?¬¬) no pudo aguantar más la mirada del chico frente a ella y el siguiente sollozo fue opacado por la boca de él.

-joder Sirius! No me mires así, no podías creer en serio que siempre sería igual hasta el final de nuestra vida!- la chica cogió aire- no puede ser así entiendes? No formo parte de tu vida, ya no- Sirius trató de no descontrolarse y gritarle mil cosas, no lo creía se negaba a creerlo, lo hablaría con sus amigos eso es y esta estupidez se resolvería, el chico intentó sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca triste, Eva deseó golpearse así misma por haberle hecho sentir así de mal, nunca había visto esa sonrisa triste en él, así que cuando Sirius la estrechó entre sus brazos no se pudo mover.

entonces si no nos vamos a volver a ver déjame despedirme- y Eva no se pudo negar a un beso.

Lily terminó el beso con una caricia con la naricita- esto es un adiós James-dijo ella con voz suave

¿qué?- el moreno la miró sin comprender.

que es un adiós, aquí nuestras vidas se separan, búscate otra chica con la que pelearte-

¿qué tonterías estás diciendo?-

tómatelo como quieras pero se acabó- James la miró aun sin entender nada, no podía ser simplemente no podía ser, confundido y con incredulidad empezó a bajar las escaleras lentamente.

Remus y Gala siempre habían compartido besos robados, furtivos y pasionales desde que se habían conocido, el primer día en el tren Remus se encontró con la chica se chocaron y el antes de decir nada se vio cubierto de mil insultos-yo sólo quería decir lo siento-le contestó Remus aturdido por semejante cantidad de insultos de los que la mayoría no sabía ni la mitad, la chica al oírlo se sonrojó al máximo arrepentida y le dio un ligero beso en la boca antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo del tren, así comenzó su relación de enemigos, primero peleas y después arrepentidos se buscaban por todo el colegio, bueno al principio Gala sólo lo buscaba a él, siempre que se peleaban cuando eran pequeños, desde los once hasta los catorce, Remus sabía que la chica tarde o temprano iría y le besaría, pero a partir de los quince Remus empezó también a buscarla y a prolongar más aquellos besos que le robaban, sintió que le apartaban con flojeza , se separó un momento para mirarla y ella consiguió separase por completo abrir la puerta de su habitación y mirándolo una última vez le dijo- Adiós Remus- luego cerró para sorpresa del propio Remus que había quedado como si le hubieran abofeteado.

Gala!- atinó a llamarla y después a aporrear la puerta por que no la podía abrir- Gala abre la maldita puerta o la tiro abajo, abre!-

Remus vete! se acabó, ¿me oyes?-

ven y dímelo a la cara cobarde!- gritó Remus- no te creo!- Gala no podía salir, ya no, le sería imposible verlo de nuevo. El hombre lobo vio como su amigo bajaba por las escaleras con la mirada perdida y entonces lo comprendió todo, ellas se despedían, escucharon gritos en la sala común y bajaron después de compartir una mirada similar.

lárgate me oyes? No, Sirius no me toques vete!- Eva escapó de un nuevo abrazo del animago que ya empezaba a asimilar un poco la situación.

Eva por favor...-

¿no lo entiendes? No formo parte de tu vida, se acabó el colegio se acabó necesito hacer mi vida sin ti- le dijo, Remus y James la miraban preguntándose si aquellas serían las razones por la cual las otras dos también se habían despedido.

Vale, pues entonces...-Sirius buscó algo que decir- ven a vivir conmigo hay sitio de sobra, podremos seguir peleándonos- Eva se quedó estática, los otros dos observaron su reacción mierda! ¿por qué eso no se les había ocurrido a ellos?

Sirius por favor, déjalo no voy a irme a vivir contigo, no quiero, quiero decirte adiós y cerrar una etapa de mi vida entiendes? Y tu entras en esa etapa- la chica se giró y pasando entre los otros dos chicos se fue escaleras arriba, Sirius sólo atinó a reír- no sabe lo que dice verdad que no?- preguntó.

Vamos a casa Padd, allí podremos pensar mejor-le dijo James y los tres chicos se fueron por red flu.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DOS

Tranquilidad , no me matéis, sólo están idiotas, ya veréis como todo se soluciona los chicos encontrarán la solución, ahora si me despido hasta después de pascuas, por que no voy a estar en mi casa y no voy a poder actualizar, espero que disfrutéis mis historias, he dejado por ahí un capitulo único de Lily y James, para que en algún sitio tengáis un final feliz de la pareja, y os sorprenderéis un poco cuando lo leáis y os deis cuenta de quienes son las parejas de los otros dos, ahora las preguntas para el próximo capítulo.

¿LILY HARÁ CASO A JAMES POR UNA VEZ EN SU VIDA E IRÁ A VER A CROUCH?

¿EVA SOBORNARÁ A ALGÚN JUEZ?

¿QUÉ IDEARÁN LOS CHICOS PARA VOLVER A VER A LAS CHICAS?

¿GALA NO VOLVERÁ A ENVIAR NINGUNA POCION MATALOBOS A REMUS?

Respuestas a los reviews:

FyoraBlack: si! Eres la primera, me alegré un montón, espero que en este cap me perdones el no haber descrito a los merodeadores en el anterior, ya me dirás si te ha gustado sus descripciones. Y me anima mucho que pienses que mi fic es distinto a los demás nos vemos después de pascua. Muchos besos LIB.

Marie Ann: tu y yo nos vamos a llevar a las mil maravillas, ¿no piensas que Peter debería de haber muerto en el caldero de los caníbales? Si lo piensas dímelo y haré un capítulo único sobre la muerte de la rata, MUERTE AL TRAIDOR! Perdona me he dejado llevar ya ves que si que lo he continuado pronto y lo seguiré pero después de pascua, aunque subiré capítulo doble para recompensaros, es que a donde voy no tengo ordenador pero continuaré la historia a mano yo también me muero por saber como continuará XD. Besotes LIB.

Chinchina: XD me alegra que te hiciese gracia, yo disfruto mucho escribiendo este fic, pues si la personalidad de las chicas te gusta aún no has visto ni la mitad, están rematadamente piradas, muchos besotes LIB.

Libertad

Lib para los amigos.

Mafalda´s friend.


	3. CONVIRTIENDOME EN UNA DELINCUENTE

LA BOMBONERIA DEL Nº15

Capítulo 3

Convirtiéndome en una delincuente:

A Sirius en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar en el final de su "relación" con Eva, tampoco había pensado en el largo tiempo que había estado sin ella, simplemente su mente siempre la recordaba como si la hubiese visto horas atrás, con el uniforme y con el pelo despeinado después de una pelea, cuando por fin llegaba a casa descansaba pensando en ella y nunca se había cuestionado el porqué, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, eran siete años de "convivencia"eterna como para cambiar la rutina en algún momento, así que Sirius Black seguía siendo optimista, el nunca se rendía ante nada, pero lo cierto es que su optimismo iba acompañado de un miedo muy poco singular en él, el miedo de que quizás Eva esta vez lograra su objetivo, cerrar una etapa de su vida sin él a su lado...pero ¿por qué?.(vaya preguntita pues se responderá a lo largo del fic que cada uno saque sus propias conclusiones yo saqué las mías)

El cabrón de Crouch- Remus habló con una sonrisa amarga.

deberíamos conseguir que lo despidiesen- Sirius bebió de la botella de hidromiel con cara de cabreo.

eso es imposible Crouch es demasiado bueno en su trabajo- le contestó Remus que esta vez lo veía todo negro, con un tranquilo y agobiante negro que estaba dispuesto a quitarse de encima mañana mismo con la secretaria del ministerio de inefables, siempre que pasaba por allí la secretaria le tiraba los trastos descaradamente, no era propio de él hacer esas cosas, pero ya que el amor de su vida le había cerrado las puertas en las narices, no tenía ningún reparo en comerse a otra, y menos si se sentía tan despechado(¿alguien ha leído alguna vez mi teoría sobre el pecho femenino y los hombres? si lo queréis leer decídmelo y lo subo, es corto y sube mucho la moral) sin embargo James Potter ante nada se rendía sin luchar hasta el final, lo primero era volver a traer a las chicas a su lado ¿y como lo iban a conseguir? Como siempre Sirius era su fuente de inspiración, Sirius y las largas piernas de la pelirroja, pero eso era para otras cosas.

despedirlo es imposible pero nada ni nadie impide que nos los quitemos de encima de una forma que a él le satisfaga- Remus y Sirius lo miraron con una pregunta muda- A Bartito nada le gustaría más que lo ascendieran a ministro, y Kingsley Shakelbolt ocuparía su lugar, es su sucesor lo ha sustituido contadas veces y el hecho de que Crouch lo llama su mano derecha es un punto a nuestro favor, se que Kingsley suele estar bastante de acuerdo en todo lo que dice Crouch, pero hay algo que no aprueba en absoluto y es que no haya mujeres, fue gracias a él que me enteré que Evans y las demás nunca entrarían en la sede.

si, pero aunque Kingsley se convierta en nuestro nuevo director, Crouch puede impedirle perfectamente que no contrate mujeres y más siendo el nuevo ministro-observó Remus pero una pequeña esperanza se abrió paso en su oscura ilusión.

ahí está lo bueno, si quiere perdurar como jefe de ministerio necesitará el voto femenino y que las mujeres entren en la sede de auror será la mitad de la población mágica quien le vote, todos sabemos que Fawcett es un machista lo que no se es como sigue ahí- se quejó James.

el dinero de las familias sangre pura hace mucho-dijo Sirius que ya veía por donde iban los tiros de James-pero ya está viejo y todos sabemos que el crimen mágico organizado va peor que nunca gracias al tal Voldemort, el departamento de aurores trabaja duro pero hace años que no renuevan la materia prima y Crouch se queja mucho de eso, así que su frescura no irá mal-

no perdemos nada por intentarlo- Remus evaluaba la situación- si el nivel de rendimiento aumenta un diez por ciento Crouch podrá pedir su ascenso y prácticamente se lo regalarán.- Los tres jóvenes sonrieron al día siguiente hablarían con Dumbledore, él era un hombre influyente y su ayuda no les iría nada mal.( si, ayuda¬¬ JA!)

Sin embargo nuestras tres protagonistas tenían planes muy diferentes, en cuanto Eva entró en la habitación Lily y ella se pusieron a recoger sus baúles, Gala salió del baño para echar un vistazo a la poción y tirar el pelo de cabra, cuando se encontró con que sus amigas hacían el equipaje a una velocidad envidiable.

¿qué haceis?-

nos largamos, ya tenemos el piso ¿no? Y estamos hartas de estar aquí, nada nos retiene, además organizar todo lo de la boda aquí es demasiado peligroso, mejor hacerlo en el piso, Dumbledore nos podría descubrir.-Eva habló rápidamente mientras metía la rueca dentro del baúl que tenía complejo de bolso de Mary Poppins.

apresúrate aún tenemos que pedir permiso a Dumbledore- Lily metía toda su ropa sin doblar en las maletas, Gala también empezó a recoger cosas daba igual de quien era, todo iba a para al mismo lugar.

pero...¿y si Dumbledore no nos deja irnos?-

entonces le cambiamos un caramelo de limón por un somnífero y nos escapamos- resolvió Eva, Lily y Gala lo pensaron por un momento.

¡Vale!-dijeron al final mientras terminaban de recoger todas sus cosas, salieron apresuradamente de su habitación sin mirar atrás. Con las maletas hechizadas para pesar como una pluma y encantadas para hacerse enanas se presentaron en el despacho de Dumbeldore con cara angelical y las maletas y baúles en sus respectivos bolsos

buenas tardes- saludaron las tres chicas.

por favor sentaos- Dumbledore les indicó las tres sillas en las que rato antes se habían sentado los merodeadores, el director sonrió misteriosamente al ver en los lugares donde se sentaban.

ustedes dirán-

verá profesor, nosotras nos preguntábamos si podría darnos permiso para dejar Hogwarts una semana antes- Lily fue directa al grano(ugh).

¿ya se quieren ir?- Dumbledore si que se sorprendió- peo...¿y la ceremonia de graduación?- el hombre las miró escandalizado

¿qué ceremonia de graduación? Los diplomas nos los dais en junio - le recordó Eva.

la que haré si os quedáis esta semana- Dumbledore no quería que se fueran sabía que los merodeadores vendrían mañana y no perdería ninguna oportunidad de que se viesen en algún momento los seis juntos, lástima que ellos no hubiesen tenido días libres desde marzo, Crouch es un cabrón explotador.

nos sentimos halagadas de que quiera que nos quedemos, pero queremos irnos hoy mismo- Gala insistió tironeando de un rizo.

pero ¿por qué tanta prisa?-

y usted ¿por que no quiere que nos marchemos?- preguntaron las tres a la vez.

contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta es una estupidez-Dumbeldore asintió con pesar de abuelo.

denos permiso ahora o hago trizas sus caramelos de limón- Eva perdió toda paciencia que tuviese en aquellos momentos.

¡¡los caramelos no, váyanse ya nos veremos en otro momento que no haya caramelos de por medio¬¬- el hombre cogió los caramelos con amor paternal, las tres chicas sonrieron y se fueron inmediatamente.

acabas de dejar que se marchen por que han amenazado con quitarte los caramelos, esto va a pesar sobre ti mil años- Albus alzó la mirada para encontrar a la persona que siempre le había dado un equilibrio a su vida, Minerva macgonagall estaba allí mirándolo con reprobación.

en vez de quedarte ahí diciéndome lo que hago bien o mal, podrías ayudarme-

por supuesto, a cambio de que me dejes jugar con Fawkes- el fénix se vio amenazado y inteligentemente pensó en esconderse por un tiempo.

chantajista-

es repetido JA! Has perdido- Minerva lo señaló burlonamente.

no estaba jugando- se defendió el director con la cara enfurruñada

no hagas trampas!-

se empieza- canturreó Albus.- ahora insultos con la T , de Tonta-

Las tres chicas se encaminaron de nuevo hacia Hogsmeade para desaparecer.

por cierto Gala aún no nos has dicho como engatusaron a la tendera- le recordó Lo (Lily por si no os acordáis).

pues está bien claro! Le regalo un Winnie the pooh gigantesco, hay rumores de que lo ha encantado y el peluche está forzado a hacerle favores- Gala contó aquello como si fuese un secreto enorme. Decidieron volver a la tienda que horas antes habían destrozado y allí mismo se desaparecieron, no se dieron cuenta que en el lugar donde Eva había tenido una lucha con un cerdito, estaba manchado con un charco de sangre. Instantes después las tres chicas se aparecían enfrente del Nº15 de la calle Delicièux , sacaron todas sus maletas y tocaron al timbre, la finca era muy francesa eso desde luego, las típicas tejas azules decoraban el tejado ondeado, las ventanas blancas contrastaban con el leve gris perlado del resto de la fachada, la puerta era pesada, acristalada y con una verja también gris y blanca de hierro, el casero les abrió la puerta y tres sonrisas luminosas se abrieron hueco en la cara de las tres jóvenes.

Charlie Armenta, se trataba de un hombre joven que tras la muerte de su padre había heredado la finca completa y había decidido sacarle buen partido, un hombre que como el buen vino mejoraba conforme pasaban los años, y que no reprimió una sonrisa de asombro al ver a las tres chicas, tenía el pelo rizado y corto, unos ojos verde aceituna que sonreían con facilidad.

¿Charlie?-

el mismo, oye, tu me suenas- el hombre de unos 25 años la miró confundido.

soy Eva, Eva Hawkings, la chica con la que tu madre quería que te casaras, pero que al final nos opusimos, por eso de que tu tenias 17 y yo 10 y de que yo no te podía ser fiel hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para poder casarme, y lo de que eras gay también era un pequeño inconveniente- Eva enumeraba los motivos mientras Gala y Lily ponían los ojos en blanco, la madre de Eva había intentado tantas veces casarla que ya superaba la cantidad de maridos , novios y amantes de la Barbra Streisand y ya es decir.

era no, soy gay, asi que tu eres la que me ha alquilado el piso- antes de que Eva dijese que si, Lily se apresuró a extender su mano.

yo soy Lily Evans y también he contribuido trabajando para poder alquilar el piso, al igual que Gala, en fin ¿podemos pasar?- Eva y Lily pasaron cargando las maletas mientras que Gala estaba mirando a través del cristal, el bajo en desuso que tenía la finca, era muy bonito.

- también se puede alquilar es ideal para una cafetería o algo por el estilo- le dijo Charlie, Gala lo miró.

vaya así que en el fondo si que eres un hombre de negocios eh? Ahora entiendo porqué la madre de Eva quería que te casaras con un demonio- el joven las condujo hasta el tercer piso y les dio las llaves, las chicas se acomodaron inmediatamente ya que entre las tres habían comprado un aparato mágico llamado EL FABULOSO SET PARA AMUEBLAR PISOS de estilos diferentes, lo cual les había costado un ojo de la cara, un riñón y un pulmón respectivamente, pero que era la delicia de cualquier mujer que se dispusiese a comprar la decoración que le duraría más de 10 años, con este aparato podías cambiar la decoración a cada segundo, en fin todo un lujo que llevaba desde jardines, el cual habían instalado en una parte del salón comedor donde ahora pastaba la cabra con una fuente que tenía pajaritos incluidos ( si es que serán unas bestias y todo lo que queráis pero cursis también lo son un rato largo ¬¬) la casa podía ser decorada de forma oriental, rustica, rococó ( si alguien ha visto el palacio del marques de dos aguas de valencia o cualquiera de el rey loco por países nórdicos sabrá lo que es el estilo rococó y si no has visto ninguno y sabes que tipo de estilo es, es que eres un empollón que se niega a hacer turismo¬¬, ¡¡¡turismo, turismo,...!es que una amiga mía se está sacando la carrera y quiero que el negocio le vaya bien, eh no me culpéis por ser leal y convenenciera cof cof ya sigo perdonadme) moderno, estilo de abuela, estilo pueblerino, estilo Arabella Figg , cutre, de cría pija empedernida, de indonesia( alguien ha visto la polinesia de port aventura? Pues ese estilo ¡¡¡turismo!...) y bueno lo mejor de todo es que podías hacer combinados y elegir en cualquier catálogo la decoración (¡¡alguien se ha dado cuenta de que ese sería el sueño de mi vida y aun no se han molestado en inventarlo?¬¬ ya no interrumpiré más lo juro) en fin una vez decorada ya la casa las chicas se sentaron en el sofá y un aire pensativo se les había plantado en la cara, algo les faltaba.

que hora es?-preguntó Gala que tenía una ligera idea de saber aquello que le molestaba por dentro.

las siete y media de la tarde- Eva respondió seguido de un bostezo que hizo que Lily se diera inmediatamente cuenta de saber aquello que les faltaba.

¿sabeis cuales son los tres principales motivos de un bostezo?- las dos chicas la miraron extrañadas.

¿sueño?- dijeron las otras dos recalcando la evidencia.

evidente pero hay más, los principales motivos que producen un bostezo, son el sueño, falta de oxigeno en el cerebro y hambre- como si hubiese sonado un timbre las otras dos chicas abrieron los ojos y miraron sus monederos, no les quedaba nada de dinero, para más inrri, aún no tenían comida en la despensa, y sus estómagos estaban vacíos tan vacíos como su monedero.

hasta tu herencia no vamos a recibir ni una sola moneda!-Eva se desesperó en cuestión de milésimas de segundo-¿qué hacemos? yo necesito comer.

tu sola, esto es tu culpa a mala hora se te ocurrió que nos largásemos de hogwarts- le gritó Lily a Eva.

a mi? Eres tu la que día tras día nos mata de aburrimiento con que te quieres largar- Eva se enderezó en su asiento.

Ahora no me eches eso en cara oportunista, que siempre que las cosas van mal, le hechas la culpa a los demás- Lily se olvidó de que hacía apenas dos renglones arriba le habia tirado la culpa a Eva con todo el morro.

chicas! No perdamos el tiempo en discutir que el carrefour cierra a las nueve, vamos a "comprar" un cargamento de comida- dijo Gala con una sonrisa endiablada que contagió a las otras dos jóvenes.

Gala había pasado hasta la fecha, años y veranos en un orfanato desde que su padre murió, y con cinco años las monjas del orfanato del Garden Place la tenían fichada como futura delincuente juvenil, la joven sabía a la perfección donde y como robar o abrir puertas con evillas desde que tenía siete años, aunque la magia desde luego le apañó la vida. Cuando Lily y Eva la conocieron no tardaron en sacar provecho de sus habilidades y gracias a los merodeadores su nivel aumentó con diferencia.

En el barrio de Montmartre, muchos lujos no te puedes encontrar, si bien no era un supermercado muy grande era lo suficiente como para distribuir el alimento por todo el barrio y el de al lado, contaba con un guardia y unas cámaras de vigilancia que daban el pego de ser verdaderas, el lugar estaba bien iluminado y colmado de pasillos llenos de comida, no eran pasillos muy amplios, y algunos incluso se hacían más pequeños conforme llegabas al otro extremo, pero eran cosas sin importancia que a Gala no le importaban en absoluto, la gente era demasiado asustadiza un apagón de luz mezclado con el ruido de un cristal roto que jamás se encontrará y todos se dirigirán a las salidas asustados como ratones. Pero no fue así, de hecho los gritos de alegría se escucharon en todo el supermercado.

Pero que puñetas esperabas en un barrio cutre de muertos de hambre?- le gritó Eva a Gala pero Lily se sintió aludida.

oh! Habló la pija, si no quieres vivir aquí te vuelves con tu madre!-

la cuestión es meter siempre baza, verdad Lily?- le gritó Gala- te falta Potter para que te baje los humos dándote un buen repaso-

No seas mojigata, te crees que diciendo repaso vas a ser menos bestia? Lupin si que te tendría que haber dado un buen polvo, y mira aquí sigues, virgen como la Inmaculada concepción , además de virgen una ladrona de medio pelo!-le gritó Eva a Gala.

No te metas con que haya querido guardar algo de su dignidad tu te acostabas con el mismo que te hacia la vida imposible!-

Y tu? Tu no te acostabas con Potter? No eres ninguna santa Lily Evans- le gritó Eva-

¿ se puede saber por qué puñetas estamos discutiendo? ¿otra vez por ellos? Si nos hemos largado es por que necesitamos sentirnos vivas sin la necesidad de que ellos estén en nuestra vida! Estoy harta de nadie me valore por que soy yo sola ,una mujer, siempre que han hablado de mi el nombre de Remus iba ligado detrás como si fuese mi marido, como si el tuviese todos los méritos de ser quien soy, es la época de los cincuenta y la mujer esta infravalorada a dios pongo por testigo que voy a trabajar de albañil! Y que no me voy a casar con Remus Lupin!- Eva y Lily aplaudieron al igual que el resto de mujeres del supermercado que habían sido atraídas por la discusión tan estúpida que había comenzado por un supermercado de tres al cuarto que ni siquiera ofrecía un dos por uno, y que había terminado con un grito de guerra contra el machismo que a varias le dieron ganas de quemar sus sujetadores, pero aún no llegaba esa época, estaban en el 58 hasta los años sesenta nada de incendiar prendas íntimas. Con todo aún les dio tiempo de empezar a saquear el supermercado ya que entre todas las mujeres habían formado un complot contra el guardia que había sido noqueado por la cajera a la que siempre tiraba los trastos y las ocho y media las tres chicas se encontraban en su casa con los bolsillos de los abrigos llenos de comida y el día dio por finalizado con una suculenta cena bien merecida.

Aquella mañana Sirius no estaba de buen humor, cualquiera que fuese despertado bruscamente a las nueve de la mañana no podía estar de buen humor en todo el día y al pobre Sirius le había tocado pagar la maldita manía de Dumbeldore de odiar la impuntualidad, al parecer Remus le había enviado una carta al director diciéndoles que se presentarían allí a las nueve, se le olvidó especificar si eran de la mañana o de la noche. Desgraciadamente fue a él al que le tocó pagar el pato por que en las habitaciones de Remus y James no habían chimeneas, y lo peor de todo es que dumbledore no le había dado buenas noticias, otro motivo por el cual estaba de mal humor, llegó a la habitación de Remus y el sólo hecho de entrar despertó al licántropo de golpe.

wau Remus si que estás enérgico hoy, eso a kingsley le encantará-

que no te extrañe llevas tanta energía negativa que en mis sueños no te he distinguido, baja esos humos me dan dolor de cabeza- Remus se apretó las sienes y desvió su mirada dorada de su amigo que definitivamente no estaba feliz ni mucho menos.

ven a la habitación de James tengo que contaros algo- el licántropo cogió la camiseta que había tirado en el suelo la noche anterior en un arrebato de furia y agobio, salió tras Sirius y se dispusieron a despertar a James a almohadazo limpio cuando este levantó una mano en dirección a ellos, estaba boca abajo y la cabeza escondida bajo la almohada.

Un solo golpe y os lamentaréis el resto de la semana lo juro-dijo el moreno con la voz ahogada, después sin mirar palpó por la mesilla de noche para coger las gafas y cuando por fin pudo ver se giró para saber las buenas nuevas.

¡¡¿Cómo que no se sabe donde están! ¿han desaparecido? Así sin más?- James se levantó hecho una furia- y Dumbledore las dejó marchar?

si- contestó Sirius.

Prongs, piénsalo por un momento de acuerdo, estaban solas en el colegio, ya no quedaban alumnos de nuestro curso, las retuvo más que suficiente, de hecho ellas no tendrían por qué estar allí desde el primer día que terminaron los extasis-

no tenían trabajo ¿dónde han podido ir sin trabajo?- Sirius dramatizó un poco y es que las excentricidades de James siempre le ponían de buen humor.

¿y dices que ni siquiera las lechuzas las pueden encontrar? Joder , cuando alguien hace algo así es que realmente no quieren que lo encuentran- opinó James ya más calmado.

pues yo tengo que hablar con Gala por mucho que ella no quiera- Remus le dio un trago a la poción matalobos que se tenía que tomar. La cabeza de James empezó a funcionar aún sin haber tomado el desayuno(nda: NO! Con lo difícil que es pensar si no tomas colacao)

aprovechemos el día de hoy para saber algo de ellas- les dijo James- yo empezaría a buscar en casa de sus padres-

no es un poco pronto para algo así?- Sirius habían entrado en estado de alerta máxima – mira que yo aún no he conseguido besarla sin que me pegue antes- Remus y James le miraron con comprensión.

Y mientras nuestros chicos se vestían para indagar sobre las vidas privadas de ellas Lily Evans pisaba suelo de ministerio dirigiéndose al actual trabajo de los merodeadores a hacer caso de una vez por todas a James, por primera vez y ultima, se juró a sí misma en plan Scarlett O´hara, pero tampoco había que darle mucha credibilidad a ese juramento ya que lo decía mientras abrazaba una camisa de James que le había quitado una vez en una lucha algo ...pasional...jaja.

Fin del tercer capítulo

Lo se, lo se, me he retrasado un monton, pero no tenéis ni idea de lo que cuesta organizar las visitas clandestinas de Camila parker bowl con su amante, con eso de que se ven hora si y hora también, no tengo tiempo OO y el tiempo es algo muy importante, sino mirad al papa que a lo tonto a lo tonto se le fue el tiempo , se le acabó, finite, y sin conocer el amor pasional de ninguna mujer, Oo, perdonadme los que sois cristianos, soy pagana y a mucha honra, al igual que una mujer alterada, SI como las de maitena y a mucha honra! Por tanto si soy pagana, y una mujer alterada NO puedo ser cristiana, me lo impide mi moralidad feminista, en fin con esto y un bizcocho es como empiezan los rumores, de que Camila tiene un amante y que el Papa ¬¬ no seguiré incluso para mi es demasiado faltarle al respeto a alguien tan "santo" cof cof, digamos que no le faltaré al respeto a un muerto que no se puede defender, abajo contestación a los reviews, en el siguiente capítulo, prometo más merodeador, más golpes en pos de la lucha por el valor a la mujer, más cabra, la aparición de algunas madres y ya veremos que más, por cierto, muchos datos son inventados como lo del 58 igual ya se quemaron sujes, pero weno yo tengo entendido que eso es en los sesenta, en tal caso de que no sea así Lily, Eva y Gala no quemarán un sujetador hasta entonces, por cierto hay que tener en cuenta que en la comunidad mágica están algo más avanzados en cuestión de feminismo y machismo, hay más ética y moralidad, sobre todo en los jóvenes y familias decentes pero nada más muchos besos LIB.

Adrea black: jeje me alegro de que te haya sorprendido mi fic, ya ves que Lily si que le ha hecho caso a James ya le diré eso de que le de un par de patadas seguro que no le importará, lo de sobornar al juez no lo tengo yo tampoco muy claro, Eva tiene ganas, pero a mi me da un poco de miedo, nunca se sabe que tipo de soborno prefieren los jueces Oo, respecto a los merodeadores aquí no es cuestión del que dirán para poder volver a verlas sino lo que harán, otra cosa es lo que dirán cuando las vean jeje a lo mejor no hace falta mucho vocabulario y la poción matalobos es un tema interesante, pero bueno no se dará muy a menudo , más o menos mientras en el fic pasen los meses, sabía que la descripción iba a gustar me alegro, muchos besotes.

Vinnesa: bueno lo de la cabra, en fin es un tema complicado que descubrirás dentro de unos pocos capítulos, y respecto a crouch tienes toda la razón, es un machista cabrón manipulador! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo hasta Pronto.

Caperucita roja: que va las buenas costumbres jamás se pierden y Remus cuenta con ello, una cosa más Eva NUNCA hace nada a escondidas, es una chica sincera que da la cara, y aparte es fanática del riesgo suicida, por eso a Sirius le gusta tanto, hasta otra, besos.

Marghi: que bien que te haya gustado espero que me sigas leyendo, hasta otra.

Libertad,

Lib para los amigos.

Mafalda´s friend.

Por cierto no he corregido faltas ortográficas ni me apetece, hoy estoy perrra, lo sientooo. jajajaj


	4. Mujeres

LA BOMBONERÍA DEL Nº15

Capítulo 4:

Mujeres.

Lily caminaba por el ministerio, cubierta en un abrigo largo y negro, con paso firme y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida o muchos, la expresión era serena, tan serena que si James la hubiese visto se habría escondido, nada bueno tramaba, pero eso no lo podía ver la modosa y dulce secretaria que estaba en el recibidor del ministerio, y mientras Lily seguía caminando y calculando la cantidad de nudillos que utilizaría para golpear a Crouch, Frank Longbottom se lamentaba de que James no estuviese ese día allí.

Lily!- la pelirroja se giró para ver al novio de una amiga, Alice siempre había tenido buen gusto y buen ojo, Frank Longbottom era una joyita de hombre, buen chico, amable, inteligente, muy amigo de los merodeadores, su cabello era castaño rojizo y lo llevaba algo largo, los ojos eran grandes y azules y una mandíbula de revista, tenía buen cuerpo y un pendiente en la oreja que se quitaba para ir al trabajo, Lily sabía que era un hippie de corazón y muy importante rojo hasta la revolución si hacía falta.

vaya Hola Frank! Que tal está Alice?-

bien, en su casa-

¿no me digas que no ha encontrado trabajo, si tenía unas excelentes notas para trabajar en Gringots- Frank detectó la segunda que había bajo aquella frase. El joven suspiró

Lily ¿qué haces aquí? James no está, es su día libre-

no vengo a verle a él, no Frank, tampoco a los otros dos y será mejor que no les digas nada de que me has visto- el chico la escrutó con la mirada.- dile a Alice que la llamaré pronto tengo cosas que contarle, chao Frank-

Lily, Lily!...- la pelirroja se metió en el ascensor al tiempo que se quitaba la gabardina que a Frank le había dado mala espina desde el principio y pudo ver el vestido que llevaba , le quedaba de infarto, y un infarto le iba a dar al que iba a visitar la pelirroja.

Gala y Eva tiraban de la cuerda que habían atado al cuello de la cabra, la cual se había subido a la cama de Gala y se estaba comiendo las sábanas.

Nada! Es terca como...como sólo una cabra puede ser-se desesperó la castaña casi rubia.

Gala siguió tironeando.

¡¡Rodolfa! Baja de una maldita vez ¡! Tienes tu jardín- le gritó la morena.

be-

be? Pero que mierda de cabra es esta que sólo bala una vez?- gritó Eva con sus ojos egipcios entrecerrados con furia. La cabra la miró de mala manera.

Rodolfa! Baix!-gritó Gala, momento después una carcajada se escuchó detrás de ellas, Charlie se metía el puño en la boca para apagar la risa, al ver a las dos jóvenes despeinadas y desesperadas mientras la apacible cabra seguía comiéndose las sábanas de color verde como si nada.

¿por qué no la ajjajajjaj bajáis jejejejejjje con un hechizo?- propuso Charlie, Gala intentó armarse de paciencia pero no pudo y le dio una colleja. Charlie paró de reir.

no me lo tengas en cuenta, estoy estresada-

¿a que subo el alquiler?-Eva le dio un capón.

¿que subes qué?

nada- el chico se frotó las partes doloridas.

bueno, ahora en serio por qué no la bajáis con un hechizo?-

por que no es una cabra cualquiera, Gala la robó del zoo mágico de hogsmeade-

pero si ese Zoo es un fraude! Cojen animales y los encantan, OH!- Charlie cayó en la cuenta. Un animal encantado era fácil de localizar si se le practicaba cualquier otro tipo de encantamiento, y ellas no querían ser localizadas.

Entre tanto los merodeadores se habían aparecido dentro de un baño de un centro comercial, hubiese sido normal de no ser por que se habían aparecido los tres dentro del mismo vater y en uno de mujeres.

oh! Mierda Prongs! Si no me hubieses empujado, no habría metido la pata, que asco!- Remus sacudió su zapatilla mojando de agua y desinfectante a los otros dos.

para imbécil me estás manchando la camisa nueva!- Sirius empujó a Remus que a su vez empujó a James y la puerta del vater se cayó al suelo, un montón de mujeres de distintas edades los miraron sorprendidas.

JA! Y luego nos preguntan a nosotras que por qué vamos de dos en dos al baño-

evidentemente por que es más práctico que ir tres- contestó una de las mujeres.

vaya es una pena, había oído que cada vez habían más pero ellos son una verdadera lástima-siguió otra.

pues chica a mi me da un morbo- una joven alta se mordía el labio con una sonrisa traviesa.

lo que pasa es que tu eres una pervertida-

y a mucha honra- contestó alzando el mentón.

lo que no entiendo es por que van tres ¿ que pasa? ¿se bajan la bragueta unos a otros?

Por que yo, cuando voy con una amiga es para que me sujete el bolso y el abrigo, pero sobretodo para no perder el hilo de la conversación-

y para maquillarte-

ay! Yo esto se lo cuento a mi hija y que me lo explique, ya que es lesbiana , algo sabrá de hombres homosexuales digo yo!-

pero Concha no te enteras, si es lesbiana es precisamente por que no quiere saber nada de hombres-

pero son homosexuales! Ay! Ahora entiendo por qué mi hija se ha hecho lesbiana, al parecer los hombres son más guapos-

que no Concha que no es por eso ¬¬-

Exactamente por qué seguimos aquí?- preguntó James algo confundido.

me han tachado de homosexual, yo, que soy un Don Juan con título de casanova, Remus di algo-

el que?- los tres estaban en un estado en el que no podían pensar demasiado mientras escuchaban los comentarios de las mujeres.

no se, lo que sea!- le apresuró Sirius.- nada lo puede empeorar-

James no me había fijado en que tenías tan buen trasero- soltó el licántropo, James casi se cae al suelo y Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se escuchó un grito generalizado y espantados salieron corriendo del baño.

que prisas ni siquiera se retocan un poco-

pero Concha que son hombres no Drakqueens ni travestis-

¡pero son homosexuales!-continuó la mujer como si su lógica fuera indiscutible.

ay! Concha! Llámalos sodomitas el termino homosexual engloba también a tu hija-

que va! Mi hija es lesbiana 100 y estoy segura que no tiene pelo en el pecho, como mucho vello- la amiga rodó los ojos y suspiró.

definitivamente Remus, eso empeoraba las cosas- le dijo James con reproche, Remus intentaba no reir de la estupidez que había cometido, pero cerca de la Luna llena nunca se encontraba en sus cabales.

tanto homosexual, tanto homosexual, al final uno se confunde, además lo he dicho por que la chica alta me estaba mirando de una manera... no me hubiese importado acostarme con ella diciéndole alguna tontería y...-

REMUS!-gritó Sirius.

¿qué?- el licántropo puso cara de fastidio.

Gala-

¿dónde?

donde no, pedazo de...ush! que ganas tengo de que pase la Luna llena y vuelvas a ser tu- murmuró Sirius- a ti te sigue gustando Gala, sólo hay una mujer para ti de acuerdo?-

no- James rodó los ojos, Remus la semana de antes a la luna llena era cuando se convertía en el Don Juan que todo merodeador era y por el colegio pasaba factura, y ahora quedaba un solo día esperaban que se controlase. Por fortuna Remus siempre había sido muy sensible a las sensaciones que le producía aquella mujer de curvas peligrosas, y si se acordaba de la morena cuando ella no estaba presente sabía controlarse, aunque en el colegio generalmente Remus se iba con otra cuando discutía con Gala, pero eso sólo sucedía la semana de antes a la transformación ahí más o menos estaban los problemas de la "no pareja" destinada a estar juntos.

Aliviados de haber conseguido salir de aquel baño que olía a tabaco y perfume se apresuraron a llegar a la casa de Lily Evans, ya habían estado allí unas cuantas veces , ni siquiera el verano les daba vacaciones a los seis jóvenes de rivalizar, pelear y saciar su sed de hormonas del sexo opuesto. Al tocar a la puerta los tres pusieron sus mejores sonrisas y la madre de Lily, Magnolia Evans abrió la puerta sorprendida.

Señorita no puede pasar!- Lily Evans estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, en todo el trayecto por la sede de aurores no había visto a una sola mujer y que el secretario tuviera una pluma de metro y medio de largo no contaba. Lily apartó al secretario volviéndolo a sentar en la silla de un solo empujón, abrió la puerta bruscamente desconcertando a Crouch que estaba mirando una revista de Pin-Ups la cual guardó enseguida al ver a la pelirroja, un montón de personas (hombres¬¬) se agolparon a la entrada.

kingsley, entra aquí por favor y todos a vuestros sitios!- gritó Crouch cabreado, un hombre que parecía un armario, alto, corpulento, atlético, de color, unos morros gruesos, gafas ray-ban y la cabeza brillante y redonda como una bola de bolosy con un traje de chaqueta parecido a los de Men in Black entró por la puerta, claro que las apariencias también engañan, pero como Lily no había tenido el placer de conocerlo no sabía lo majo que era, ni ella ni cualquiera que lo acabase de conocer , pero como la prudencia no era su punto fuerte, en vez de salir corriendo como prácticamente parecía ordenar la apariencia del tal Kingsley, la pelirroja peligrosa tan solo se preparó para dar una buena paliza y cargar sus armas, así que se sentó en la silla cruzando las piernas y enseñando gran parte del interior de sus muslos, consiguiendo la reacción esperada, Kingsley se movió incómodo y Crouch tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para mirarla a la cara.

¿y...bien? ¿desea ...algo?- Crouch se maldijo mentalmente por el gallo que su voz había sido incapaz de controlar. Barty, era un hombre joven, con buen aspecto, parecía firme y sólido, inteligente y un estirado de narices, vamos un inglés aburrido. Sin embargo el tono que había usado para saludarla (omitiendo el gallo)le dio a entender lo que a Crouch no le agradaba de ella, aunque sin duda le gustaba, a él y a Kingsley que hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por concentrarse en su bonita y delicada mujer.

estoy completamente segura de que Minerva le envió mi expediente-

oh! Si no me equivoco tu debes ser la señorita Evans- Crouch hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que recordaba.

si-

un excelente expediente, al igual que el de sus dos compañeras-.

excelente cierto? Y por qué excelente motivo no nos ha llamado?-

eso es altamente confidencial- dijo Crouch de prisa, Lily dio un golpe en la mesa que los hizo botar a los dos en sus sitios.

ya lo suponía, por eso le voy a decir yo por que no nos ha llamado, en toda la sede no he visto a una sola mujer, ni siquiera la secretaria el bedel o la mujer de la limpieza! Esto que voy a decir es un término muy machista pero- Lily tomó aire y lo miró de forma tan estricta que Crouch creyó volver a Hogwarts con Macgonagall- su oficina , por muy eficiente que sea, ¡parece una pocilga!- gritó la pelirroja, a Crouch pareció dolerle su comentario- y sabe por qué es? Por que no acepta mujeres! El equilibrio de todo hombre es una mujer! Y viceversa! Sabía que los hombre de cualquier oficina guardan más las apariencias si hay mujeres de por medio? ¿qué son mucho más limpios por el simple hecho de que una mujer pasará por delante de su mesa? ¿ que se vuelven más eficientes y motivados? ¿qué el ambiente suele ser más amable y jovial?- Lily a cada pregunta elevaba el tono de su voz y Crouch asustado se tiraba hacia atrás- ¿y que una mujer si tiene un buen trabajo es por que se lo ha ganado? EH? LO SABIA?- Lo, guardó silencio y esperó a que Crocuh recompusiera su aspecto.

eran absolutamente innecesarios los gritos señorita Evax- Lily frunció el ceño cabreada más allá de lo inimaginable, aunque Crouch no pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- pero le diré que sus ideales son muy puestos en duda por gran parte de la comunidad mágica y por el mismísimo ministro, en mi opinión en un trabajo como este una mujer como usted no hace más que distraer-

si le gustan mis piernas señor Crouch es absolutamente problema suyo, le puedo asegurar que se hacerme respetar con mucha eficacia- Lo, tenía una mirada peligrosa en su cara bonita y como esa mirada empeoraba el paisaje que tenía Crouch, casi inconscientemente bajó la mirada a las piernas y acto seguido recibió un derechazo de la pelirroja que casi lo deja fuera de juego.

ve con qué eficacia puedo hacer que no se distraiga?- Lo volvía a estar de pie y miró a Kingsley que no se había movido de su sitio.

pagará por esto!- le amenazó Crouch

claro!- dijo Lo con una sonrisa dulzona, que luego cambió por una endiablada y burlona.- dígale a don ministro misógino que una MUJER le ha pegado un perfecto derechazo al director de aurores por que le estaba mirando las piernas, estoy segura de que nos lo hará pagar bien caro- después la pelirroja salió dando un portazo , y al tiempo que caminaba se ponía de nuevo el abrigo negro, para desilusión de todos los allí presentes, pero es que empezaba a tener frío y además tenía una boda que preparar, puesto que era ya imposible conseguir el trabajo.

y decís que la cabra se tiene que transformar en un hombre y que te vas a casar con él para recibir la herencia familiar?- Charlie las miraba con la ceja alzada- perooo-

que?- preguntó cansada Gala después de estar estirando de Rodolfa que seguía encima de la cama

es una cabra- comentó Charlie recalcando lo obvio y subiendo aún más la ceja-

y que? Es Gala la que se casa es mitad cabra mitad ladrona ¿qué tiene de malo? auch! JODER Gala que coño te pasa? Haz el favor de cuidar los zapatos de novia, me costaron una fortuna hacerlos con la rueca- he de decir que cuando Eva habla de fortuna se refiere a que le ha costado mucho esfuerzo, es MUY materialista.

No, no, el problema lo veo en que es cabra y no cabrito entiendes?-dijo Charlie, las dos chicas abrieron y cerraron la boca, aquello complicaba las cosas una cabra no se puede convertir en macho.

al menos no tengo que volver a hacer más pociones, me convierto en hombre y ya está-

PERO YO TENDRÉ QUE HACER UN NUEVO VESTIDO! Y NUEVOS ZAPATOS, NO SE LAS MEDIDAS DE LA MUJER EN QUE SE CONVIERTA LA CABRA!-Eva intentó recuperar la respiración y de repente miró a Charlie.

¿qué miras?-

Charlie, cielo es el mejor traje de chaqueta que vas a llevar en tu vida-

pero, yo no me quiero casar con Gala, me gustan los hombres! HOMBRES!- le gritó a Eva- no te ofendas Gala sin duda cualquier hombre se sentiría halagado de tener a una mujer como tu a su lado pero yo no puedo-

no seas tonto, técnicamente tu sólo pones el cuerpo, la presencia la pondrá otro al que le quitemos un pelo, ¿tu no tenías por ahí pelos de hombre?- preguntó Eva a Gala

si, de Remus pero...-

perfecto-

no- dijeron Charlie y Gala a la vez, Eva se incorporó alzando una ceja con la expresión de ¿me estáis negando algo?

se hará por que Lily está de acuerdo conmigo y Charlie no tiene ni voz ni voto en este asunto-

hey!-

no pienso casarme con Remus, lo juré delante de todas las chicas del supermercado, TODAS ME TOMARON LA PALABRA- Gala se tiraba de los pelos

pero en realidad te estás casando con Charlie-

pero será con Remus con quien me case, su firma estará en los papeles, al igual que la foto!-

te divorciarás de él en una semana Gala! No le dará tiempo a enterarse-

no pienso divorciarme de Remus!- gritó de nuevo la morena.

pero bueno te aclaras?-

y yo he dicho cien veces ya que no voy a participar en este asunto!- Eva y Gala lo miraron.

en cuanto veas el traje y lo bueno que está Lupin lo harás, y tu también lo harás si no quieres enfrentarte a una Lily muy enfadada que se está dejando la piel en todo esto y te juro que soy capaz de ir afilando los cuchillos- Gala apretó los labios, se dirigió a su cuarto y buscó a Rodolfa.

vamos Rodi, te voy a dar un paseo por el barrio al parecer ya no nos casamos- la cabra se puso en pie y salieron ante al mirada incrédula de los otros dos.

entonces ya no nos casamos?- preguntó la cabra, Gala negó- menos mal, por que mi habilidad no son las bodas, si no dar el coñazo, de todas formas me gustaría asistir-

claro! Seguro que haces de mejor madrina que cualquiera de las otras dos, y seguro que también eras mejor marido-

mucho más apuesto sin duda, te importa soltarme un poco la cuerda? Se ha apretado un poco-

Magnolia Evans era una mujer pelirroja que se parecía bastante a Lily, pero James aún no conseguía saber de quien venían aquellos preciosos ojos que tenía su pelirroja favorita ya que Magnolia los tenía azules.

Dios mío James cada día estas más apuesto ¿ya le has pedido matrimonio a Lily? Por que Klaus te dará su mano enseguida-

¿no somos un poco jóvenes?- preguntó James aún sonriendo, un rictus le había subido por la espalda y no había podido cambiar de cara.

En absoluto yo me casé con Klaus a los 28-

pero yo tengo 18-

exacto y toda una vida por delante, pero por favor pasad ¿ me traéis noticias de mi hija simpática?-Magnolia sonreía mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Los tres chicos se miraron nerviosos y la mujer lo vio, como digna madre de su hija una Evans no es nada si no intuye que algo ocultan los merodeadores- ¿qué pasa? Por que ayer recibí una carta de Dumbledore diciendo que mi hija había terminado la escuela y se había marchado, esperaba que llegase hoy a mucho tardar- un leve tono de preocupación se escuchó en su voz, pero no demasiado Magnolia confiaba en su hija.

nadie sabe donde está, ni ella ni sus amigas ¿sabe donde ha podido ir?- preguntó Sirius.

pues no, pero seguro que están bien, lo más probable es que se haya tomado unas vacaciones durante unos días, estoy segura de que pronto recibiré noticias o a lo mejor está ocupada con su nuevo trabajo-

no lo consiguió- le dijo Remus.

¿cómo que no? Oh! Petunia, hola cielo ¿por casualidad sabes donde está Lily?-

¿en el tanatorio? -La rubia lo dijo casi esperanzada, pero bien sabía que con su anormal hermana no podía ni la fuerza de la gravedad , ya lo comprobó un día tirándola por la ventana cuando Lily tenía seis años y ella diez, la pequeña aterrizó de pie como una gato.

Petu...por favor ayuda un poco- le pidió su madre.

¡no me llames Petu!-(nda: ñiijijijijiji a que es genial el diminutivo?) pero su madre estaba poniendo carita de cordero degollado y aunque jamás le perdonaría el hecho de haberle traído una hermana anormal al mundo, jamás le agradecería lo suficiente haberla hecho nacer a ella primero, sin embargo una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, una "mala" idea que así debe ser para el desarrollo del fic.

mamá de verdad que no tengo ni idea, pero podrían revisar el cuarto del fenómeno para ver si encuentran alguna pista, mirar su diario...-dejó caer como si tal cosa, James parecía haber encontrado un tesoro y Sirius y Remus se controlaban para no estar ya en la habitación.

Pero no se si ha Lily le hará mucha gracia-

Lily y yo no tenemos secretos, me voy a casar con ella así que no creo que le importe- los tres rezaban.

Tienes razón, el cuarto de Lily es el terce...- los tres ya estaban allí.

Magnolia, nunca aprenderás- le dijo su marido cuando se sentó en el sofá.

tu calla y ayuda a casar a la antipática de tu hija con Vernon, nos va a costar dios y ayuda sacarlo de la casa de sus padres-

en esa familia lo que hay es un incesto de narices, por eso el gordo ese no quiere irse de allí-

Klaus por el amor de dios, es tu nuero-

Magnolia por el amor de dios es tu hija-

Vas a perder una buena noche como no te calles- sonrió Magnolia de forma maliciosa, Klaus sonrió aún más mientras leía el periódico.

Pero en hogwarts alguien había perdido algo más que una buena noche.

Minerva! Que has hecho con mi postre de gelatina de Limón-(nda: no podía ser de otra cosa,¬¬ de verdad que hombre más ácido)

no le he dicho a nadie como manipular a los merodeadores, así que me sigo comiendo tu postre- le respondió ella de entre las estanterías del despacho de arriba de Albus ( yo me pregunto por que siempre anda por allí, vosotros no?)

pero quedamos en que la gelatina de limón no te la comías!- Albus empezó su rabieta semanal.

te gané en los insultos con la CH, Albus, deja de hacer trampas, juegas sucio-

soy el director! Con la cantidad de autoridad que tengo ¿cómo no quieres que juegue sucio, soy un director corrupto!-

tienes que dejar de ver Corrupción en Miami te afecta demasiado-

Minerva! Devuélveme mi gelatina! ¿por cierto? Volviste a por Petter a la tienda de Disney, lleva allí más de un mes ya cumplió su castigo por acoso-

pues no! Se me olvidó por completo, de todas formas, la tendera aún no ha vuelto de sus vacaciones, la tienda estará cerrada-

de acuerdoooooooo, MINERVA! Mi gelatina aquí pero ya!-

Fin del cuarto capítulo.

Hola a todos! Pues hasta aquí este capítulo, últimamente me cuestiono el hacerlos algo más largos, pero no se a lo mejor doy demasiado el coñazo, ya me decís si queréis o no.

Ya veis que Gala no se casa con la cabra, que Minerva se sigue comiendo sus postres, que Lily ha hecho caso a James y no se creo que he respondido a algunas preguntas más no? La muerte de Petter va a empezar a traer sus consecuencias, en el próximo capítulo, se conocerá más sobre el pasado de las chicas, si la cabra habla, no os lo habéis imaginado y tampoco se lo imagina Gala, conoceremos más a Kingsley y veremos como ha ido la influencia de las chicas en Montmartre, dentro de nada transformación de Remus y recuerdos de Gala y él juntos, y no sé, voy a dejar de poner más promesas por que a lo mejor no las cumplo ñijijijiji contestación a los reviews abajo.

Por cierto si habéis llegado hasta aquí podríais dejar un review cabrones desagradecidos, es broma yo no pienso que seáis unos desagradecidos.

Caperucita roja: que bien que la cabra sea tu amor platónico, ahora que has descubierto que habla seguro que te cae fenomenal, además tiene papel para rato, yo me parto con ella, al pobre Croch déjalo estar no lo torturemos más, que ya está bastante asustado con Lily de todas formas, me parece que lo del sexo no es algo muy continuo en su vida ¿ que te ha parecido kingsley? A mi es un hombre que me encanta ya veras lo majote que es, y bueno la reconciliación llegará dentro de unos caps, pero seguirán con los problemas, esto no va a terminar así! Besotes.

Adrea Black: tienes toda la razón la cabra es la más cuerda de todos, y creo que ya te dije que era todo un halago lo de la peli de George de la jungla (george, george, geoge in the jungle nananananna mola la canción) oye lo del moulin rouge no es mala idea no? Ya veré ya XD XD muchos besos.

Vinessa: claro que lo continúo mujer, ay! Pues me alegro que te gustase lo del supermercado por que eso va a traer tela marinera y de la buena, besets chao.

Margui: alguien ha visto a Margui? No me ha dejado review TT. Joo pierdo lectores.

Libertad

Lib para los amigos.

Malfalda´s friend.

ZAS por ahí viene Manolito ( me encanta Mafalda!).


	5. Días de descubrimientos

LA BOMBONERIA DEL Nº15

Capítulo 5

Días de descubrimientos.

Lily salía en ese instante del ministerio frotándose la mano, por culpa de James ahora volvían a dolerle las tortas que repartía, ¿quién le manda separarse de ella? La pelirroja escucho un fuerte golpe (nda: autora dándose cabezazos contra el teclado por tener unos personajes tan contradictorios) pensando sinceramente en ir a un psicólogo para que le hiciesen una lobotomía para superar lo de James echó a andar por las calles del Londres Muggle, hacía tiempo que no andaba por allí y después de tanta acción venía bien dar un paseo, pero apenas salía por la cabina telefónica tropezó con el periódico de los magos, no lo hubiese cogido del suelo ni loca si no fuese porque en primera plana y bien grande aparecía el supermercado que ellas habían robado y manipulado su clientela. Coincidencia? No. En menos de un cuarto de segundo desapareció para encontrarse a Gala en el portal sacando a Rodolfa del piso.

hola Lily- saludó la morena sonriendo inocentemente.

¿dónde vas? Tengo que comentar algo importante! Y¿ por qué sonríes así?- la pelirroja miró a la cabra- ¿qué estás ocultando?-

a la calle, ¿qué es más importante en este momento que ir a la calle? No oculto nada y...¿cuál era la otra pregunta? Ah! Si mmm...sonrío...¿por qué soy feliz?-Gala hizo una mueca sabiendo que no se lo había tragado.

1º lo tuyo es robar, no mentir, 2º sí, es más importante que ir a la calle, 3º sabes de sobra que no puedes sacar a Rodolfa de casa, 4º si estás sonriendo así porque no te quieres casar con Remus la tendremos-

¿la tendremos? ¿la tendremos? ¿me estás amenazando? Pues si me estás amenazando la tendremos, ya lo creo que la tendremos! Y...un momento ¿cómo sabes que no me quiero casar con Remus? ¿cómo sabes que...LILY! ha sido otra de tus tretas verdad? Y entonces para que me has hecho robar a Rodolfa! Si sabías que al final...-

era para manteneros ocupadas!- Gala elevó una ceja- Y por que yo al principio tampoco me di cuenta de que una cabra no se puede convertir en macho y que es mejor que no le hagamos ningún tipo de encantamiento por que sino nos descubrirían, y por que mientras iba al ministerio me di cuenta de que sólo tenías pelo de Remus, y como he estado mirando a otros hombres pero ninguno me gustaba para ti al final he decidido que te cases con él- dijo la pelirroja casi sin respirar- pero todo lo hago por tu bien, y para que cuando seas vieja montes el sueño de tu vida, la chocolatería en el que todos los nenes irán a comprar chocolate y tu ligarás con Jonny Deep- Gala quitó su máscara de nada de lo que me dices me importa un comino para sonreír y abrazar a su amiga, las dos se dirigieron de nuevo al piso olvidándose de Rodolfa.

y bueno, me roban para al final no casarme y ser olvidada cruelmente en el patio de una casa francesa que ni si quiera es burguesa, esto es más cutre que el piso de la Ana Obregón, claro que la Ana Obregón además de cutre es zorr...-

Rodolfa! Ya tienes la ensalada fresca, te la aliño?- gritó Gala desde arriba.

no! Ya lo hago yo a mi gusto que tu me la dejas siempre muy agria-la cabra subió con pesadez las escaleras decidiendo en ese mismo instante que no le iba a poner ni aceite ni sal por que ya se estaba poniendo algo fondona.

James adoraba el cuarto de la pelirroja, tenía toda una pared dedicada a fotografías de ella y sus amigas, las tres disfrazadas de bailarinas de can-can, Gala y Eva discutiendo, Eva y Lily pegándose, el primer botellón, el segundo...el vigésimo noveno... ese en concreto había sido con ellos y la foto había sido tomada después de que Sirius y Eva se habían enrollado, se notaba por que los dos estaban algo jadeantes.

estos no somos nosotros?- Remus sacó a James de sus pensamientos señalando una foto en la que aparecían los tres de espaldas, paseaban por los jardines del colegio, Sirius iba con las manos en la nuca, Remus leía un libro mientras andaba y James jugaba con la snitch, Sirius la descolgó para verla mejor.

hay algo escrito por detrás- dijo James, Sirius le dio la vuelta y leyó- para que veas que no solo la espalda y el culo de Potter es lo mejor que hay en la escuela, con cariño de tus amigas Eva y Gala, 6º curso.- a los tres les bailaba una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

si nos llevamos alguna foto no se darán cuenta ¿verdad?- opinó Remus invadido de añoranza al ver una foto en la que Gala estaba particularmente guapa, en cuestión de segundos la pared quedó vacía y se dispusieron a registrar cajones.

un momento!- dijo James- no me parece bien que vosotros miréis también las cosas de Lily, una cosa soy yo, que me voy a casar con ella,-los dos chicos alzaron la ceja- y otra vosotros que solamente sois el supuesto rollete de sus dos mejores amigas y que a lo mejor no llegáis ni a eso- y ahora también fruncieron el ceño.

te recuerdo Potter que tu estás en la misma situación que nosotros, que lo de casarte con ella ha sido solo una excusa para subir a su cuarto, así que olvídate del asunto, y además, me parece que Evans preferiría mil veces más que nosotros registrásemos su cuarto antes que tu, dada la relación odio-odio-deseo-odio-amor-odio que tiene contigo,-Remus contaba con los dedos- al menos conmigo tiene una relación de odio-compañerismo que creo que supera con creces la tuya- le contestó Remus, mientras Sirius asentía con el ceño fruncido.

vale, pero si veis ropa interior avisadme- dijo el moreno de pelo revuelto y los tres empezaron a buscar el diario, el libro rojo en cuestión estaba bajo el colchón de la cama, no era muy gordo y no parecía usado, se notaba que Lily era de las que le daba pereza escribir tonterías en un libro al que se le suelen contar todas las desgracias para desahogarte y que luego relees y acabas cayéndote mal de lo idiota que pareces en cada una de las anécdotas.(nda: no solo le pasa a Lily a mi también a alguien más? Uy cuantas manos...)

¿como es posible que el ministerio mágico de Francia se haya percatado de que se ha usado magia en ese supermercado de mala muerte?-preguntó Gala mirando la foto del periódico.

al parecer ahora controlan mucho los hechizos que pueden haberse hecho en presencia de Muggles incluso los de más bajo nivel- explicó la pelirroja mientras revisaba la noticia-están algo alterados por como va el crimen mágico organizado, los aurores no lo están haciendo muy bien que digamos, y el ministerio londinense al parecer no ayuda mucho.

pero eso quiere decir que todo el mundo está muy vigilado, eso es ilegal! Prácticamente estamos viviendo en un gran hermano a nivel mundial, hay una ley que defiende la privacidad de cada mago y bruja, y el ministerio la está violando, vamos a tener que ir con pies de plomo si no queremos que nadie se entere de nuestro plan, prácticamente no vamos a poder hacer magia-se quejó Eva.

pero cuento con el margen de error de los diez minutos en que tardarían en destruir el encantamiento inmarcable que hice sobre esta finca, y otros diez del encantamiento que hice sobre nosotras para que no nos encuentren-

¿sólo 20 minutos? Lily tu lo sabes hacer mucho mejor-le dijo Gala

es lo único que se le permite a un mago o bruja promedio, si hubiese podido hacer las prácticas de auror, le habrían dado el permiso para hacer encantamientos "indestructibles", por otra parte me parece fatal que esa ley no esté aprobada para cualquier mago que sea capaz de hacerlo- explicó Eva bastante picada con las leyes jurídicas del ministerio.

de todas formas, no nos tienen por qué pillar, la boda puede celebrarse sin ningún tipo de encantamiento ilegal- les dijo Charlie pasándose una mano por los rizos castaños, hacía escasos segundos que habían acabado de convencerlo al enseñarle una foto de Remus , las miradas que le lanzaron las tres chicas no le gustaron en absoluto.

vale la boda ya está preparada, se celebrará en el edificio judicial que hay en la calle de atrás, entre la entrega de una condicional y un caso de adicción a los pepinillos- Eva puso cara de asco, después de la cara de asco alguien tocó a la puerta insistentemente.

ya va!- gritó Lily, la pelirroja fue a abrir.

Lily abre ya de una maldita vez, las maletas pesan!-las tres chicas abrieron los ojos como platos y Lily abrió inmediatamente para encontrarse con una chica rubia de pelo larguísimo y ondulado, unos ojos verdes y marrones claros, y una boquita roja que estaba cerrada en un gesto de verdadero disgusto- Hola a todas yo también me alegro de veros- dijo la chica frunciendo aún más el ceño.

Alice! Qué haces aquí? ¿cómo sabías donde estábamos? Y te íbamos a mandar ahora mismo una carta- se excusó la pelirroja.

Si ya claro-dijo la rubia soltando las maletas- seguro...estoy aquí por que he discutido con Frank, al parecer te vio esta mañana en el ministerio y quería contárselo a James, por supuesto yo me he negado a que se lo contara sobre todo cuando tu habías dicho que no lo dijera, y con eso de que estaba aún más mosqueada con lo de Gringotts...¿os podéis creer que han rechazado mi solicitud? – la chica estaba realmente enfadada-¿como quiere Frank que nos vayamos a ir a vivir juntos con el sueldo de mierda que tiene en el puesto de auror, por el amor de dios si aún está en las prácticas, y Crouch ya lo ha enviado a vete tu a saber donde- la chica tomó aire de lo alterada que estaba- no sólo a Frank, también a Sirius y a Remus, los ha enviado a misiones peligrosísimas, la última vez tardó una semana en volver, vuelve agotado, y sólo, SOLO ha tenido un día libre en lo que va desde que está trabajando y se lo pasó durmiendo, y os he encontrado por que, aparte por la noticia que había en el periódico de un supermercado saboteado ingeniosamente, que prácticamente gritaba Gala Clarks, Frank me dijo que le había encantado la gabardina que llevabas, le pedí que me la describiera y tardé tres segundos en comprobar que era de la tienda que hay al lado del supermercado que habéis saboteado-explicó señalando un maniquí en la foto- luego llegué aquí y fue cuestión de preguntar por vosotras- tomo aire- Fin.-

vale cielo, tranquila- le dijo Eva- no te preocupes aquí te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras, podemos instalar una habitación nueva-

gracias chicas, cómo me alegro de veros- las cuatro se abrazaron, alguien tosió y Alice cayó en la cuenta de que también había un hombre- vaya hola! no nos han presentado, soy Alice –

Charlie Armenta, el casero, te quedas aquí?-

Eso parece-

Entonces os subo el alquiler-

Está de invitada no puedes subir el alquiler-le regañó Eva.

Pero se quedará por tiempo indefinido-

Y? El contrato nos lo has hecho a nosotras-siguió Eva- eres un casero abusador y corrupto, ya puedes emplearte a fondo en la boda o juro que cuando me convierta en otra persona con otra identidad te denuncio, puedo hacerlo, sólo tengo que empezar por las goteras y después escarbar en la mierda- Charlie la miró mal, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir.

- qué boda? Quien se casa?- las tres chicas suspiraron y Rodolfa eligió ese preciso instante para hablar.

La ladrona de medio pelo se casa con el homosexual que se va a hacer pasar por el licántropo para que Gala reciba la herencia de su padre que está bajo tierra removiéndose en su tumba-

¿y Remus aprueba esto?-preguntó Alice esperanzada, perpleja no , esperanzada, en este fic nadie se comporta como debe¬¬.

digamos que si-mintió Eva.

Ah! Pues que bien no? Voy a hacerme un vestido para la boda, ¿dónde está la rueca que os regalé?- Eva la señaló y Alice se sentó en ella mientras Gala sacaba unos zumos de calabaza, Lily acompañó a Charlie hasta la puerta y después se tumbó en el sofá.

¿y dices que a Remus, Sirius y Frank los envían a misiones juntos?-

si- le contestó Alice a Eva, Lily calló en la cuenta de algo y levantó la cabeza de sopetón.

¿y James que hace?-

se va con Kingsley Shakelbolt, la mano derecha de Crouch, lo has tenido que conocer hoy si has ido a pegarle a Crouch como he oído por ahí, y la verdad si Frank viene cansado, lo de James es para preocuparse, para mi que hay algo que se está cociendo y bien fuerte- Gala y Eva miraron a Lily- ¿por cierto hace cuanto que no los veis?- les preguntó Alice preocupada y oliendo que allí se cocía algo raro, ya que las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas culpables.

Si alguien quiere mi opinión- comentó Rodolfa- deberíais de ir a ver a Dumbledore.( nda: no es por nada pero que la cabra sea la única sensata da que pensar)

No hay tiempo, primero la boda y el dinero, después ya se verá lo que hacemos-cortó Lily que aquello empezaba a crearle una especie de malestar físico que sin duda tendría algo que ver con uno también psicológico. Alice no dijo nada más y siguió dándole a la rueca al tiempo que se fijaba en un libro rojo que parecía resplandecer.

James abrió el libro con ansiedad y lo único que vio fueron unas maltrechas páginas que parecían usadas y en las que no había nada escrito.

¡esto es mejor de lo que esperaba!- decía Sirius de repente muy contento.

¿qué hablas?-preguntaron Remus y Sirius a la vez.

en casa, os juro que os lo cuento, pero coge el cuaderno y vamos al Garden place-

la última vez que estuve allí y pregunté por Gala una monja me disparó desde la ventana del quinto piso- comento Remus casual. Aquel día no fue la excepción.

¡yo no se nada de ese demonio de criatura! Ni yo ni nadie, márchense y si la ven díganle que no vuelva!- los muchachos miraban horrorizados la escopeta, una monja con un escudo de la era medieval salió por la puerta y les lanzó una caja embalada, Remus la cogió y leyó: peligro, objetos por santificar.

deben ser las pertenencias de Gala- comentó Remus.

pero oiga! Sólo queríamos preguntar donde la podemos encontrar!-gritó Sirius.

busca en sitios alejados de la mano de dios, donde el robo y el descontrol estén al orden del día- le aconsejó una monja que había abierto una de las ventanas- y cuando la encuentren ¡quémenla!-cerró de un portazo tan fuerte que los tres chicos se hicieron hacia atrás.

que monjas! Mi hija también se crió aquí, asegura que todas son lesbianas-

ay! Concha pero que cosas dices!-

si, si no te lo puedes ni imaginar, desde que me contó algunas cosas yo veo el confesionario de otra forma-

pero Concha que clases de cosas? Me asustas!- los tres merodeadores fijaron la visita en aquellas dos mujeres, les sonaban de algo.(nda: y que a mi también...)

uy! Si supieses para que se utiliza realmente el altar- la mujer llamada Concha susurró unas palabras que parecieron horrorizar a la mujer.

pues yo voy a excomulgar ahora mismo-(nda; y yo! Yo también fui bautizada en contra de mi voluntad, nadie me preguntó opinión alguna cuando tenía mis primeros siete meses de vida de sentido común¬¬)

eeeh Estoooo, adonde tenemos que ir ahora?-preguntó James, apartando la vista de aquella mujer.

pues a excomulgarnos? Quiero decir al confesio...a casa de Eva- Sirius se sacudió la cabeza, y los tres confusos se alejaron del Graden place.

La casa de Eva parecía un palacio de Arabia perdida entre una selva indígena, habían tenido que buscar entre los archivos del ministerio para encontrar su dirección, Eva nunca les había dejado ir a su casa, y pocas veces hablaba de su vida privada, al menos no con ellos tres, estaban con la boca abierta, impresionados de encontrar un sitio así en una de las calles de Londres, la mujer que les abrió la puerta debía ser el ama de llaves- no admitimos propaganda, ni compramos enciclopedias- les soltó.

eh? No, no venimos por Eva-

Eva? Se refiere a la señorita Hawkings? En primer lugar, no utilicen su segundo nombre, a su padre le exaspera y segundo, Noor no se encuentra aquí, hace un año que abandonó el hogar y no ha vuelto, esta es la séptima boda que celebra su madre sin que ella asista al compromiso, debe estar en ese colegio para chiflados, si no les importa tengo un banquete que atender-

pero espere, sus padres no son...-Sirius parecía confuso- ella dijo que sus padres eran brujos, quiero decir magos-

magos? De que está hablando! Esta es una respetable familia que ha sido traicionada por la hija, que se ha convertido en un pendón pervertido, seguramente se estará vendiendo porque no sabe hacer otra cosa- Sirius se aseguró de que esa mujer no volviese a emitir un berrido en su vida. Eva le había mentido, y si algo odiaba Sirius es que le engañasen.

Eva tiene mucho que explicar!-explotó Sirius cuando llegaron a la casa de James- como se atreve a reprocharme algo cuando ella empezó a mentirme desde el principio!-

me parece que no has sido tu el único engañado Sirius, precisamente por eso las estamos buscando- le dijo Remus dándole un palmada en el hombro.

Sirius que decías acerca de este cuaderno?-

es algo parecido como nuestros espejos, solo que te puedes comunicar a través de ellos, las paginas están usadas por que escriben en ellas-contestó el animago, que se dirigía hacia el sótano para golpear un rato el saco de boxeo hasta que Remus bajase para pasar la Luna llena.

Gala estaba algo nerviosa mientras observaba por la ventana como la luna comenzaba su ascenso, había añadido algo a la poción de Remus, si había salido bien, Remus pasaría la transformación y después dormiría como un bebé, si salía mal, más le valía a Gala estar allí con la otra poción en la mano. Miró a su alrededor, todas se habían ido a dormir, la morena se mordió el labio, estaba preocupada, estaba echa un lío, no sabía si quería hacer lo que sus amigas y ella se habían propuesto, tampoco sabía si quería estar separada de Remus, bueno eso si lo sabía, quería estar con él, pero las cosas habían cambiado, un libro le contó la bomba de que los licántropos solo se enamoran de una persona a la que le juran fidelidad, ella estaba perdidita por Remus y él , al parecer, no tanto...miró de nuevo la Luna y con un suspiro agarró con fuerza la botella que contenía la poción y se fue directa a la casa de James.

Un grito se escuchó en toda la casa, seguido de un gruñido y un golpe- vale Remus, respira, escucha, dime quien eres y donde perteneces vamos dímelo- le ordenó James al tiempo que Sirius le sujetaba la cabeza y el cuerpo.

soy Remus Lupin y pertenezco a...Gala!- el licántropo se olvidó de toda razón y gritó de dolor, momentos después se había convertido por completo en un lobo que dormitaba como un lirón entre sus dos amigos. Los chicos miraron el lobo negro que estaba a sus pies. Sirius sonreía.

ha dicho que pertenece a Gala- el animago casi ríe.

a mi más bien me ha parecido...-pero James tuvo que callarse ya que había escuchado un ruido en el piso superior, se precipitaron con el sigilo propio de los muchachos que llevan mucha práctica en las escapadas furtivas y subieron unas escaleras, armados con las varitas distinguieron inmediatamente a la sombra negra que se movía en el absoluto silencio que le corresponde a un ladrón, James y Sirius encendieron la luz para descubrir a una de las perdidas que llevaban todo el día buscando.

vaya...vaya...mira a quién tenemos aquí, una de las fugitivas- Gala fingió una sonrisa, que prácticamente reveló su vergüenza y algo de miedo, los chicos definitivamente no tenían buena cara, y algo al parecer les había hecho salirse de sus cabales.

Hola chicos-

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero que os guste este el capi y que me dejéis reviews aunque no me los merezco, me he retrasado , lo se, pero es por algo que comprendéis, esto no ayuda a mi futuro, la historia, el griego, y lengua si desgraciadamente, aunque si alguien me quiere como esclava para escribir fics y me paga una buena suma yo aceptaré encantada que me raptéis. Lo siento mucho nadie más que yo deseaba publicar el fic, aunque también he publicado algunos capítulos únicos, que se de sobra que los capítulos únicos dejan muy buen sabor de boca!. Muchos besos a todos, ahora las contestaciones a los reviews.

Carla gray: hola wapa por fin publiqué y aquí está tu merecidísimo review, verás lo del pelo tornasolado, lo dije para que me quedara elegante y que todos los lectores pensasen que soy la innovación en originalidad, pero no cayó la breva Oo, aunque después indico que Eva es castaña casi rubia, si has visto ese pelo de un rubio cobre precioso en algún tinte ese es! Solo que el de eva es puramente natural por que la tía es jodidamente afortunada, dan ganas de pegarla de lo guapa que es. La abreviación de Lily ( Lo) se me ocurrió por que generalmente cuando veo a una pelirroja guapa siempre me acuerdo de Lolita, la niña de vladimir nabokov, pues para mi Lily , aunque ya lo he dicho, tiene ese aire aniñado deliciosamente malvado y sensual que a todos los tíos les quita el aliento, Gala se leyó Lolita y le puso ella el diminutivo de Lo, así que técnicamente no fui yo la de la idea original, Gala me envió mensajes subliminales completamente ilegales, de la rata no te preocupes que tengo juego con su asesinato para rato, ya verás ya...XD bueno quizás Lily no haya apuntado las medidas de James pero se las aprendió de memoria hace un par de meses para construirle a medida el ataúd que según ella, el moreno se lo está ganando a pulso, y bueno lo la boda de Remus y Gala... ya verás como se ríe el licántropo, un JA JA de categoría y escalofriante sonará por algún lado. Muchos besos wapetona nos vemos por algún lado de alguna de las dos paginas ciao bambina.

Caperucita roja: HOLA HOLA HOLA! Mi chica loca favorita está aquí de nuevo, ¿cómo te va? Espero que la medicación vaya con buenos resultados, desde luego si los efectos secundarios son la organización pásame unas cuantas que las necesito con urgencia. Espero que te haya gustado. LIB

Adrea black: me alegra que te gustase Concha tengo para rato con ella, ya verás no saldrá solo dos veces, jejje, en cuestiones de época, verás yo siempre he sido malísima con las fechas y no tenía ni idea de que los merodeadores eran del 69 perdóname, bueno la época son los años 50 y 60, salen algunas cosas modernas pero solo es mi imaginación que es revolucionaria y progresista, quédate con el hecho de que viven en una época en que la mujer está infravalorada, lo que veas de la actualidad nunca tendrá una importancia relevante para el fic, espero habértelo aclarado, me alegra conocer a más mafalda adictas, viva el mafaldismo! Muchos besotes.

Nataly: hey ola nueva lectora veo que te has pasado por todos mis fics! Veo que te gustan gracias por tu apoyo me sirve de mucho, espero verte pronto en serio. Besotes LIB

Veo que la cabra está gustando eh, pues no os preocupéis que cabra hay para dar tomar y recibir, me parece que en el próximo vuela

Rodolfa: no te atrevas¬¬ morirás.

LIB:Y tu caerás conmigo, asi que o vuelas o te largo a patadas.

Rodolfa: OO ¡¡¡que dices! si soy la estrella de tu fic!.

LIB: voy a pedirle a Lily que te baje la autoestima esto no puede seguir así¬¬.

Libertad

Lib para los amigos.

Mafalda´s friend.

Analizando el tipo de gen que me emparienta con Carla Gray, aún no está claro XD besosoos


	6. Mentiras y recuerdos

LA BOMBONERÍA DEL Nº15

Capítulo 6

Mentiras y recuerdos

.-hola chicos ¿cómo os va?- Gala apenas levantó su mano izquierda para saludar brevemente pero los dos la apuntaron con sus varitas y tubo que bajarla.

.-¿qué como nos va¿QUÉ COMO NOS VA?- Sirius casi se abalanza contra ella, de no ser por James Gala ahora tendría serias dificultades para respirar.

.-Padd no le grites así, no queremos que se vaya y nosotros ante todo somos hospitalarios- el moreno de pelo revuelto hizo un imperceptible movimiento de varita , sentándola en un silla bruscamente y atándola.

.-si esto es hospitalario me gustaría saber que es para ti un ambiente familiar...por que vamos- la chica se movió un poco forcejeando contra las cuerdas pero no consiguió nada.

.-¿dónde está tu amiga sin escrúpulos?- le preguntó el gryffindor de ojos grises.

.-¿cual de las dos?- Gala sonrió inocente.

.-la mentirosa- gruñó con una advertencia peligrosa, Gala tragó saliva.

.-supongo que te refieres a Eva-

.-eso da igual¿donde estáis las tres?- James blandió la varita de forma amenazadora.

.-ni bajo tortura os lo diría- Gala levantó el mentón de forma muy digna, vamos todo lo digna que puede ser una ladrona, mientras con habilidad sus manos pasaban entre las sogas de forma silenciosa.

.-bueno,-dijo de repente el moreno de ojos grises- sólo tenemos que esperar a que llegue el alba, Remus se tome su taza de café y...mmm apague su frustración sexual- la morena los fulminó con la mirada.- quizás en algún momento que desees algo grites donde os encontráis- Gala luchó por no ponerse igual de roja que una manzana.

.-he venido a verle, si estáis aquí arriba he de suponer que la poción funciona y duerme como una marmota- los dos chicos asintieron, no eran esos los efectos que causaba normalmente la poción en Moony, pero la suposición de la chica era correcta- por favor decirle al gilipollas que ahora le haga la poción a Lupin que eche un cuarto de belladona y asfódelo en la poción ...-

.-¿no podrías seguir siendo tu esa gilipollas?- hoy Sirius y Gala no se llevaban precisamente bien y la morena estaba pensado seriamente en buscarle un nuevo partido a Eva, rubio de ojos...cualquier tipo de ojos menos grises.

.-siempre pensé que estarías mejor en el departamento de inefables, sección La evolución de la poción- opinó James, lo último claramente se lo había inventado nadie sabía que hacían los infables, pero que tenían un hiperlaboratorio para pociones era sabido por todos y que a Gala se le hacía la boca agua nada más mencionar dicho laboratorio también.

.-lo se, también pedí el cargo pero...no me lo dieron- Gala puso cara de "es muy obvio"- así que me dedico a otra de mis tantas habilidades-

.-robar?- preguntaron los dos merodeadores a la vez

.-claro que no, y no pienso decíroslo- vaya que robaba, supermercados enteros.

.-ya lo oiremos en otro momento- dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa, Gala también sonrió pero por motivos distintos, contó los diez segundos que duró el momento en que le estuvo devolviendo una sonrisa de lo más inocente a James, el cual empezaba a preocuparse, cuando se levantó lo empujó y salió disparada hacia la salida, seguida de los dos chicos y un rayo aturdidor, antes de desmayarse pudo ver un conocido libro rojo que debía de estar debajo del colchón de Lily.

Aquella noche, al parecer Gala no era la única que estaba despierta, Lily se estaba retorciendo las manos a causa del malestar físico y psicológico que estaba teniendo desde hacía pocos días, en realidad más o menos desde el día en que pensó que había perdido a James para siempre, justo el día en que el moreno se largó a jugar de auror sin decirle nada, sin proponerle nada, y sin besarla ni nada. La pelirroja había empezado a tener serias dudas de todo, la semana de los éxtasis Lily había estado más borde y más histérica de lo normal, consecuencia James estudiaba mientras huía de la pelirroja y James no dormía por que Lily por las noches parecía necesitarlo, lo había usado de trapo, y cuando a la pelirroja se le ocurrió ponerse en el lugar de James, comprendió que el moreno no podía estar muy contento, aunque tampoco le escuchó quejarse mucho, claro que si ella hubiese estado en su posición, le hubiese costado mucho no dejarse llevar, con razón la había abandonado, y el resto de los meses Lily herida en su orgullo y muy dolida se pasó el tiempo convenciéndose y haciéndose autolobotomías de que James en realidad lo que había hecho era quitarle el puesto de trabajo y la había entretenido pinchándola y pervirtiéndola sexualmente, y que de esa manera demostraba que no la quería en absoluto, a partir de ahí empezó su teoría del feminismo ( del cual ya poseía grandes dotes, ella y sus amigas) y el querer hacer siempre lo contrario a lo que James hiciese, vamos él es auror y Lily no se iba a poner en plan mortífaga pero que le iba a entrar un venazo de delincuencia caía fijo, y allí se encontraba ella apunto de casar a una amiga que estaba tremendamente jodida por que se iba a casar con la imagen del hombre que quería y del cual se había separado convencida de que este no la amaba, Gala podía decir lo que le viniese en gana pero Lily nunca dudó de que Remus quería a su amiga, empezaba a sentirse una manipuladora sin escrúpulos, y luego estaba Eva, la cual se había pasado media vida mintiendo con dolor al chico que quería con locura y que no se había atrevido a decirle la verdad, la pelirroja se pasó una semana entera repitiéndole lo horrible que era que le hubiese mentido de esa manera a Sirius, y Eva incapaz de contarle la verdad tomó el camino fácil, seguir a la pelirroja en algo que no le desagradaba en absoluto (jugar con la ley es divertido) y de paso despedirse de su familia, que no querían otra cosa más que casarla, y ponerla a parir( en sentido literal), y Lily empezaba a tener los nervios destrozados a pesar de que iba a seguir con su plan, sabía que su problema estaba en que no podía soportar que James no volviese, también en que James era el único que podía poner un equilibrio en su vida, lo cual la asustaba de tal manera que lo único que quería era correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontrase el moreno, con un suspiro encendió la lamparita de su mesita de noche y se dispuso a leer, echó un vistazo por su ventana abierta donde se podía ver perfectamente la luna llena, se compadeció de Remus y siguió con su lectura y la palabra manipuladora grabada en la frente.(nda: he creado un monstruo, he hecho a Lily más mala de lo que pretendía, que way no? Es el momento de decir: esta viva! Vivaaaa!jejeej)

Faltaban dos horas para que despuntase el alba, James y Sirius dormitaban frente a la cama donde estaba tumbada, amordazada y atada una ladrona en potencia, mejor amiga de una estafadora mentirosa y una manipuladora sin escrúpulos( nda; creo que no hace falta que os diga quienes son...¬¬ vale... la estafadora es Eva, la manipuladora Lily...que cruz), Sirius intentaba no dormirse y vigilaba con un ojo medio cerrado a la chica desmayada que no se levantaría en un par de horas a no ser que le tirasen un enervate...pero toda precaución es poca cuando se trata de una de esas chicas, un piso más abajo, un Lobo negro de ojos dorados, empezaba a despertar de los sedantes y su mente evocaba un recuerdo muy particular, ya que un olor conocido inundaba la casa entera.

Flash Back

Remus llevaba alrededor de cinco meses recibiendo pociones matalobo, la primera vez que la recibió, desconfiado, se la dio a Dumbledore para que la analizara, este ni siquiera la cogió, le dijo que alguien le estaba enviando las pociones con su permiso pero que debía guardar el anonimato, los merodeadores se comieron bastante la cabeza para averiguar quien más podía saber su secreto, por aquella época no sospechaban que las chicas pudiesen saber algo, así que buscaron algo más lejos de su torre, alguna slytherin enamorada del merodeador de ojos dorados, haber habían pero no podían saber si estas hacían pociones matalobo para el chico, de modo que decidieron enviarle una "nota" de agradecimiento a través del director.

.-gracias- Gala estuvo feliz el resto del día llevando la nota encima en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

.-tranquilízate Moony- le dijo James por séptima vez en lo que llevaban de hora mientras se comía ya los nudillos.

.-yo estoy tranquilo es Padfoot el que está nervioso- Remus daba vueltas en la sala común.-¿y si no la lleva encima?-

.-da igual, lo más seguro es que la haya metido dentro de un libro o vete tu a saber...hay muchas posibilidades de que sepamos quien es-intentó tranquilizarle Sirius que se distraía leyendo del revés los apuntes de historia- lo que esté tocando la nota lo traerá a nuestra habitación dentro de dos minutos-

Gala se encontraba con sus amigas en la biblioteca leyendo por trigésima novena(39) vez la "notita" de Remus, Lily la miró de forma reprobadora y Eva ya cansada se la arrancó.

.-10-

.-hey! Es mía- Gala se la quitó.

.-9-

.-deja de mirarla es un estúpido papel!- Eva se la volvió a quitar.

.-8-

.-lo que tienes es envidia!-Gala la cogió de nuevo.

.-7-

.-Basta las dos!- Lily la cogió.

.-6-

.-Es mi nota de agradecimiento- Gala volvió a recuperarla

.-4-

Las tres chicas empezaron a discutir, por que estaban muy aburridas, Madame Pince intentó mandarlas callar, pero no lo consiguió y empezó ella también a tironear de la pobre "nota" que misteriosamente no se rompía (nda: claro que no es un traslador¬¬ directo a la habitación de los marauders, yo los vendo quien compra?)

.-3-

La nota voló por los aires en un tirón particularmente violento, Gala la vio caer bajo la mesa y se lanzó de lleno a por ella, mientras Lily y Eva intentaban tranquilizar a la bibliotecaria que sufría de una crisis nerviosa, Mafalda pasó por allí y le recetó nervocalm.

.-2-

Gala estiró el brazó-1- y por fin se hizo con su preciada nota que le agradecía horas de estar junto a un caldero y en el siguiente segundo-0- la chica desapareció de debajo de la mesa, cuando las otras tres se dieron cuenta Pince se fue a avisar al director y Lily y Eva sólo tuvieron que sumar 1+1 para encontrar el resultado merodeadores.

La alarma del reloj de Sirius comenzó a sonar y los tres se precipitaron contra la escalera para subir a su cuarto, después de un pequeño atasco en las escaleras ya que los tres a la vez no podían subir, y de dejar a toda la sala común con una ceja alzada los chicos llegaron a su cuarto, nunca les había parecido tan interesante la puerta de su habitación, dentro escucharon un gritito histérico.

Era a Gala a la que le había entrado la histeria, no quería que Remus se enterase de que estaba loca por él de los pies a la cabeza, no quería que se enterara de que enrollarse con él de vez en cuando la estaba afectando, no quería que supiera que se le daban genial las pociones y que tenía una obsesión con ellas como Eva lo tenía con la política y Lily con encantamientos, maldita sea no quería que se enterara de nada! Y no había escapatoria, los escuchó subir, y a ella se le escapó un grito, miró la ventana y la abrió, justo cuando pasaba ya una pierna dos brazos la volvieron a dejar en el suelo.

Si que fue grande la sorpresa para los tres chicos al ver a Gala en su cuarto, la chica tenía el aspecto acongojado de un erizo atravesando una carretera, y encima intentaba escapar por la ventana, Remus la cogió en seguida para que no cometiese alguna estupidez.

.-vamos Clarks, no te vamos a hacer nada- le dijo Remus, que estaba un poco pálido, pero Gala se zafó de él, ya se había puesto a la defensiva y generalmente eso iba seguido de una bronca.

.-¿y por qué no? Que te quede bien claro, el hecho de que haga esa poción es por que yo quiero, además de que para mi supone todo un logro a ti te ayuda, así que no pienses que ahora me caes bien ni nada por el estilo- Gala sabía de sobra que nada de lo que decía tenía mucho sentido pero sólo quería quitarle algún tipo de pensamiento a Remus que a ella no le hiciese gracia que pensase. (nda: es muy sencillo de comprender!)

.-claro eso explica que hagas una poción tan complicada para Remus todos los meses- James y Sirius se llevaron una mano a la frente en un gesto de "Joder somos tan condenadamente tontos"

.-¿sabéis eso de que los calderos dan para cuatro dosis?- dijo Gala intentando salir de aquel atolladero-

.-si- afirmó Remus pensativo- y tu excusa sería perfecta sino fuese por que esta es la quinta poción que me envías- Gala empezaba a estar realmente acojonada de lo que el merodeador de ojos dorados pensase.

.-mira! no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ni siquiera deberías pedírmelas, solo coge la maldita poción y déjame en paz- Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada antes de salir de la habitación, no querían ver como Remus se enfurecía por una de las cosas que le hacían enfurecer.

.-escúchame bien Clarks, no quiero la poción si lo haces por que te doy pena, tampoco la tomaré si la haces por que te ves superándote a ti misma, quiero una buena razón, no excusas Gala, por que soy capaz de renunciar a una ayuda por el poco amor propio que me queda- El merodeador ya no pudo decir nada más, tenía a la chica entre sus brazos besándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello y abrazándolo fuertemente. Se escuchó un grito, Gala se separó de él mirando en dirección a la puerta, mandó a la porra todos los inconvenientes por los cuales no debería de decir nada, esquivó la mirada de Remus e ignoró los gritos de Lily que intentaba abrir la puerta.

.-Potter suéltame! Tengo que salvar a mi amiga! Aaaaaaah!- James se la llevó de allí, hoy día aún se pregunta como lo consiguió.

.- Remus el hecho de que seas un hombre lobo no es ningún...digamos ningún impedimento para mi- ignoró la mirada de desconcierto del chico- no voy a dejar de sentir las mil cosas que siento hacia ti...todas ellas muy indefinidas...pero se, que si de alguna manera puedo hacer que te sientas mejor, me esforzaré mucho en ello, y lo haría ...aunque sólo padecieses de gripe, tuvieras un mono pegado a la espalda o vete tu a saber que- a Remus le valió la respuesta más que cualquier otra y la hubiese vuelto a besar de no ser por que Eva, que había conseguido pasar todos los niveles de escalera luchando contra Sirius (nda: como un videojuego XD) , había abierto la puerta de la habitación y montó el escándalo.

.-¡QUE HACEN TUS MANOS EN LA CINTURA DE MI HIJA?- Remus elevó una ceja y un momento después se encontraba abrazando al aire y viendo a Gala salir de su habitación a regañadientes.

.-Eva no quiero irme! Iba a besarme, no eres la única con derecho de enrollarte con un chico sabes? Quiero tener una vida sexual! Quiero estar con él...por tu culpa moriré virgen y amargada! Diablos Hawkins suéltame!-

.- no digas tonterías Gala, que dirían las monjas de tu internado cuando volvieras despojada de tu inocencia?-

Fin del recuerdo.

Gala abrió los ojos perezosamente, para encontrarse con unos dorados que la sonreían fríamente.

.-hola como te va?- sus ojos rasgados se abrieron como platos y un instante después estaba tironeando de las sogas con todas sus fuerzas.

.-Gala tranquilízate, por que te vas a quedar aquí un buen rato, al menos hasta que nos digas donde estáis- Remus se apartó de ella y se sentó en la cama.

.-sabes que no voy a decirlo, Lupin, así que si no te importa soltarme y dejarme marchar-

.-da la casualidad de que si que me importa, es mi pequeña venganza por darme con la puerta en las narices, venga Gala has estado en situaciones peores...sabes que sólo tienes que colaborar- la morena veía como terminaba el amanecer, debían hacer escasos minutos que Remus había acabado su transformación.

.-¿quieres que hablemos de algo mientras te decides a contarnos donde estáis?-

.-claro, tengo que darte una noticia, no había venido por eso, pero ya que estamos- Remus la miraba intrigado.

.-me caso, hoy mismo-

.-¿qué?- Remus se levantó con los ojos abiertos como platos- pero hace dos días...-

.-hace dos días que?. Hace dos días me estaba despidiendo de ti! Hace dos días yo organizaba mi boda y tu te presentaste, volviendo de la nada y besándome...Remus yo...te quiero probablemente siempre lo haré, pero estoy harta, no te aclaras, me haces daño¿crees que no me iba a enterar de que los hombres lobo sólo se ligan a una persona y para siempre? Nunca te pedí fidelidad Remus, pero llega un momento en el tiempo que estás con una persona en que necesitas que te aseguren algo...y tu nunca me aseguraste nada-

.-¿cómo...cómo iba a asegurarte algo si nos pasábamos el tiempo discutiendo para tener una excusa para besarnos?- Gala notó un pinchazo.

.-a eso me refiero, tu nunca diste el siguiente paso, había temporadas en que rehuía cualquier tipo de discusión contigo, y tu me las buscabas!-

.-bueno y eso no te dice nada?-

.-no! Yo no quería discutir para besarte, yo quería verte y besarte! Idiota! Suéltame me voy a mi boda y tengo mucho que hacer- a Gala le dolía omitir el pequeño detalle de que era con él con quien se casaba. Remus la soltó, seguía impresionado.

.-es...espero que te haga feliz- Gala lo observó con dolor.

.-no, no lo hará, nunca- la morena se largó de la habitación y Remus se quedó dentro sentado, no sabía que le dolía más, que ella no supiese que él la quería con locura o que se casase porque él le había hecho daño.

.-eh! Clarks donde vas?- Sirius la cogió a mitad de camino.

.-oh cierto, mi varita-el moreno iba a negar.

.-Padd dásela - le dijo Remus, Gala no se giró ni para mirarle.

.-adiós, espero no volver a veros, total pasados los primeros tres meses de ausencia todo se puede superar-

.-oye no pudimos...-

.-ni una miserable nota? Una carta aunque fuese?- los tres chicos se quedaron mudos. Y no pudieron decir nada por que Gala ya se había marchado.

.-cartas? Querían cartas?- preguntó James- pero...bueno quien lo hubiera dicho no? Mira a mi entre tanto jaleo con el trabajo no se me ocurrió-

.-además, ellas tampoco escribieron-continuó Sirius. Remus sin embargo se había encerrado de nuevo en el sótano, los chicos se dieron cuenta al escuchar la puerta, más tarde en la comida se enterarían que Gala se casaba aquel mismo día.

.-Eva estas despierta?- Alice entró en el cuarto y se encontró con la india sentada cruzada de piernas y rodeada de pañuelos, mientras se secaba las lágrimas inútilmente.

.-¿tienes idea de lo mucho que hecho de menos a Sirius? No entiendo que haces aquí Alice, pudiendo estar con Frank que está loco por ti, y te escribe- la chica tenía una carta entre sus manos, la rubia la miró.

.-¿cómo ha podido llegar? Si esto está protegido-

.-ya pero Lily no ha hecho el encantamiento sobre ti-

.-y has leído la carta?-

.-no! Bueno si, lo siento...es que estaba , ya sabes en ese estado en que estás deprimida y escuchas canciones para deprimirte más y lees cartas de enamorados de otras personas para...para...torturarte- Eva se volvió a sonar.

.-oh! Cielo pero por qué no vas a ver a Sirius?-

.-ir a verlo, tu estas loca!- A Eva se le fueron las ganas de seguir llorando- necesito olvidarme de él, sabes bien que nunca fui capaz de decirle a Sirius la verdad sobre mi familia, odia las mentiras, y odiaría también las creencias de mi familia, me tirará por un balcón y prefiero seguir así que enfrentarme al rechazo de Sirius.- Eva se sonó y se levantó de la cama bien ofendida

.-y tu eres una gryffindor?- la voz de Alice sonó como si tuviera la lengua afilada- tu lo que eres es un cobarde, igual que Lily y Gala, estáis aquí escondidas-

.-no quiero oírte Lalala lalalaaaa- Eva se tapó los oídos y salió de la habitación gritando como una posesa, Alice suspiró, aquello tendría que acabar, iba a hablar con Dumbledore ahora mismo...mm no mejor después de la boda, el vestido que se había echo era ...vamos se iba a presentar esa misma noche en la habitación de Frank, no le iba a durar ni dos minutos puesto, pensaba mientras leía la carta de su chico.

Lily estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y esperando a que todas se levantasen cuando Gala apareció en la cocina.

.-cielos estás horrible! Parece que te haya pasado un tren por encima- exclamó la pelirroja al verla- te fuiste de juerga?

.-juerga lo que se dice juerga...no-la chica se puso las manos en la cabeza para sostenerla.

.-que tal está "Remus"?- preguntó la pelirroja.

.-como supiste?-Gala levantó sus ojos rasgados para ponerlos sobre su amiga pelirroja, pero lo que vió la hizo tirarse hacia atrás.

.-Charlie!- gritó la morena.

.-lo se este cuerpo me sienta fenomenal- el casero se sobó el culo- hay que ver que glúteos tengo.

.-no te sobes de esa manera!- Gala le pegó en la mano- déjame a mi- se animó la ladrona en seguida.

.-hey! No toquéis demasiado la mercancía que acabo de plancharle los pantalones, y no quiero ver arrugas!- pero Gala corría alrededor de la mesa persiguiendo a Charlie, y Lily decidió volver a encender la plancha, odiaba las arrugas y definitivamente su amiga no se casaría con un Remus arrugado, ya hay bastante con eso de que es falso.

.-Rodolfa! No te comas la carta de mi novio!- Alice peleaba con la cabra.

.-que no le hubiera puesto olor a hinojo!- la cabra masticó un poco más

.-es el olor de mi novio!-Alice se agarró del cuello de Rodolfa intentando salvar su carta no la había terminado de leer y el final estaba muy prometedor.

Eva salió del baño con una toalla encima de la cabeza, se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la escena, Alice siendo arrastrada por la cabra, Lily persiguiendo a Gala con la plancha, Gala persiguiendo a Charlie, Charlie ya transformado en Remus- eh! Yo también quiero jugar! Ah! La carta Rodolfa no te comas la carta! Es sexo literario del novio de Alice!- Eva se fue a perseguir junto con Alice a la cabra, Charlie al escuchar lo de Sexo literario también comenzó a perseguirla seguido de Gala y Lily, la cabra se vio acorralada en el balcón y...tragó.

.-me cago en tu madre! Es que en esta casa no le dais de comer?- se lamentó Alice- algún día cabra loca, volarás por los aires-

.-Gala-dijo Charlie todos miraban como Alice estrangulaba a la cabra.

.-¿si?-

.-¿te importaría quitar tus manos de mis glúteos?-

.-no son tuyos, y...es absolutamente necasario?-

.-si dejas de pellizcármelos ...no-

Fin del cap!

Eleanorlupin: siempre es reconfortante leer un review gracias por pasarte guapa! Besos.

Margui: que bueno verte por aquí! Me alegro no ser la única que odia escribir diarios, no te preocupes por crouch, dentro de unos capis lo verás por ahí. Muchos besos guapa.

Carla Gray: jejeje ahora que me acuerdo de lo de la caja de exorcizar yo también me río XD, como es eso de que estás tan cansada? Ya me cuentas, gracias por el truco, en serio espero haberlo hecho bien, y que salgan de una maldita vez los guiones, sobre lo de eva el misterio se resolverá después de la boda, al cap siguiente. Muchos besos guapa, al final el gen vamos a tener que inyectárnoslo, porque yo no encuentro nada XD.

Caperucita roja: holísimas bambina¿cómo te va? Espero que este capi te sacie tu curiosidad por lo que pasa con Gala, desde luego este capi me gusta ta diver! Siento que no haya salido mucho la cabra pero, por la noche ella duerme y nunca ha sido muy madrugadora...aunque últimamente la veo asomarse por el balcón a eso de las nueve para ver a Charlie correr, no entiendo por qué, aunque el otro día me asomé y juer, es una gozada verlo corriendo, que bueno está el condenao, en fin, me voy a ver a Sirius sin camiseta dew.

Hikari katsuragi: que bien que hayas encontrado mi fic! Y me alegra que te guste, no te preocupes este fic está hecho para paranoicas con ganas de delirar...esto se sale siempre de la tangente, mi imaginación es desbordada y lleva las cosas a los extremos por un simple detalle, mi musa dices? Yo creo que más bien me enviaron a la furia! Me llevo muy mal con ella y creo que por eso escribo salvajadas. Besos espero verte pronto por aquí.

Gerulita: este fic está hecho para llevar la contraria a todos los demás Lily es mala mala, pero mala mala, y además está enamorada, mierda no digas que te lo he dicho o me pegará. En fin me alegra que te guste ciao guapa.

Nataly: Hola de new! Ya ves aquí sigo escribiendo y publicando lo antes que puedo, espero que este fic te haya gustado, por que me ha costado bastante, besos LIB

Libertad

Lib para los amigos.

Mafalda´s friend.


End file.
